clichékoi
by deader16
Summary: kamijo touma es un joven que le gusta vivir tranquilo de cierta manera, pero la desgracia es su fiel compañera y a causa de esa desgracia termina siendo un novio falso .- que desgraciaaaaaaaa (cap 6)
1. prologo

**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió un día viendo nisekoi pensé que seria divertido ver a touma enfrentando este tipo de problemas XD, se que lo cliché pues como que no, pero seamos sinceros cuantas veces un cliché a veces es lo mejor**

**En lo personal esta historia es una de las que dejare mi alma ya que me gusta mucho ver a touma en estas situaciones.**

**Este fic será un A/U como ustedes lo dicen en alguna ocasiones los personajes caerán en una personalidad OoC, pero solo será muy poco en realidad pues la calidad de la historia prevalecerá en el carácter de los personajes. **

**Sin mas que decir os personajes de TAMNI no son mios si fueran mios hubiera hecho que touma se quedara con misaki-chawn desde un principio**

**Aunque amo a mikoto siento que Misaki es la mejor para touma a mi parecer**

**Prologo. **

Esta es la historia de un chico llamado kamijou touma y como su vida dio un giro de 180 grados al pasar por lo que sería el inicio de una larga muy larga pesadilla, uno pensaría que la cosa no puede ser tan drástica, pero lo que no saben es que este joven había perdido la memoria en un accidente y la única cosa que sabia aparte de quien era familia es que había hecho una promesa con una niña ya hace 10 años promesa que se juro cumplir y al parecer esto que le pasaría no lo dejaría cumplir.

En si touma es el típico chico alegre que ayudaba a quien lo necesitara no era muy bueno en la escuela y solo tenía dos amigos que a causa de su tremendo accidente no podía recordar, pero eso no le quitaba el ser un buen compañero y amigo para ellos. touma tiene un secreto el está enamorado de una chica de su mismo salón index, index es una chica tierna cuando esta de buenas, por que cuando no para evitar morir tendríamos que cumplir sus antojos, y su estomago es como un agujero negro pues come y come, pero no engorda, por lo regular touma siempre está pegado a ella pero su relación no progresa

Touma tiene una extraordinaria mala suerte el es el tipo de persona que si estuviera en una campo abierto durante una tormenta eléctrica seguro le caerían todos los rayos pero eso no lo desmotivaba al contrario eso lo motivaba a ser de ayuda para aquellos que lo necesitaran

El es hijo de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de la tierra kamijo touya, este empresario tiene una rivalidad con el dueño de las empresas mas poderosas de japon pero al mismo tiempo es uno de sus más grandes amigos, pero al parecer últimamente las cosas no van bien y se ha pedido a ambas empresas hacer una fusión y el medio para lograr que los empleados queden conformes es declarar un compromiso entre los herederos de dichas empresas

Como mencione esta es la historia de kamijo touma y como su padre en compañía de misaka tabigake destrozan su tranquilidad para crearle una serie de eventos desafortunados que combinados con su mala suerte serán el detonante para crear una historia que solo él podía vivir un amor cliché

**Bueno este es el prologo de clichékoi la verdad esta historia suena muy atractiva, pero la verdad no se si tenga el material ára hacerla funcionar, además de que tengo que improvisarle un final ya que como algunos sabrán el manga de nisekoi todavía esta muy lejos de llegar a su final así que eseromos que todo salga bien mi siguiente fic será de kagepro/mekakucity actors espero que también lo lean y me despido con otra enseñanza de vida XD que cura(raro para los que no sepan) se oye**

**me gusta ser así eso quiere decir que estoy a gusto como soy, que no me afectan las consecuencias de ser así, que si alguna persona me rechaza por ser así quiere decir que no soy su tipo, que si la gente se burla de mí, no soy como ellos pero algo no saben**

**yo me complazco a mi mismo y que no complazco a los demás**

**al final moriré sin arrepentimientos**

"**bueno chao no vemos en la próxima"**


	2. un encuentro nada deseable

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de mi súper historia clichekoi, perdón por la tardanza como siempre pero eso de trabajar no es nada bonito XD (de que me quejo si nomas entre a trabajar y ya tengo cable, xbo360 elite y celular super moderno :3) sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo y lean lo de hasta el final es importantisimooooooo**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI no son míos, si fueran míos hubiera hecho que el loquillo de las traigo locas a todas touma no fuera tan princeso golpeador solo le quitaría lo princeso **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciudad academia lugar en Japón donde se entrenan académicamente a los futuros herederos del mundo lugar donde el 80% de la población son estudiantes. estos jóvenes se encuentran en este lugar para recibir educación de alto nivel ya que la mayoría heredaran alguna de las empresas mas importantes del mundo o solamente su intelecto les da para estar en ese lugar y tal vez en algún futuro ser de los mejores científicos que hay en el planeta, aunque esta ciudad suena muy aparatosa o escandalosa la verdad es que los estudiantes de este lugar pueden vivir su vida de una manera muy normal y dentro de esa normalidad podemos encontrar a un joven de cabello negro puntiagudo ojos azules estatura promedio llamado kamijo touma, este joven es heredero de una de las empresas constructoras más poderosas del mundo; a pesar de que este joven es de las personas más ricas del mundo en realidad es muy desafortunado a tal punto que si hubiera una rifa para designar al siguiente sacrificio en bien de la humanidad entre todas la personas seguro que el seria el sacrificado, aunque su mala suerte debería deprimirlo en realidad es muy optimista y siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita por lo regular touma no tiene un día tan malo en lo que según él ya está acostumbrado pero estos días serian de los peores de su vida por que cambiarían su vida por completo destrozando su vida cotidiana

\- Touma Touma abre la puerta touma .- exclamaba una linda chica desde afuera del apartamento con una aparente edad de 16 años lindo cuerpo cabello plateado demasiado largo con ojos verde jade, parecía una linda muñeca

\- Ya ya index espera ya voy .– desde el otro lado de la puerta contestaba touma mientras intentaba salir

\- Te tardas touma ves que podríamos llegar tarde

\- Ya estoy afuera index caminemos .- pronunciaba touma con su sonrisa tan caracteristica  
con touma afuera estos dos compañeros de clase caminaban juntos a cierta escuela, de repente touma noto que algo no iba bien el por alguna razón sentía que su desgracia se volvía a acercar estaba tenso y pensando que le pasaría, por lo regular ese presentimiento siempre era cierto, cuando de repente sintió como alguien por detrás lo golpeaba en la espalda

\- Hola kami-yan . – era tsuchimikado motoharu un joven de la misma edad de touma cabello rubio con gafas de sol que venía acompañado de aogami pierce un joven de actitud calmada pero muy muy pervertido

\- Ohh kami-yan ya vienes de nuevo a la escuela con tu linda noviecita .- dijo aogami pero en ese momento touma se puso a la defensiva y ruborizado contesto

\- no es mi novia falso acento de kansai

\- Ya ya ya kami-yan no te pongas loco. – dijo tsuchimikado  
la conversación entre los cuatro amigos se volvió normal una que otra mordida de index hacia touma por decir incoherencias y algunos ¡que desgracia! De parte de touma la caminata era muy agradable y touma sentía que a lo mejor ese presentimiento solo era su imaginación, pero en aquel momento touma alcanzo a escuchar algo que le disgusto y no pensó dos veces en actuar

\- Se podrían adelantar se me olvido algo .- dijo touma

\- Que se te olvido touma yo te acompaño .- exclamo index

\- No index se te hará tarde mejor continua no quiero que arruines tu perfecta asistencia después de todo la delegada de la clase debe poner el ejemplo ¿no?

\- Está bien touma pero si llegas tarde ya sabes lo que te espera

\- Está bien index los veo en la escuela

\- Si touma .- exclamaron los tres amigos

Kamijo touma había escuchado a una bola de tontos acosando una señorita y touma no se quería quedar sin hacer algo, con eso en mente llego rápido al lugar y se armo de valor para enfrentar la situación

\- Oh lo siento te hice esperar demasiado .- touma le dirigía la palabra a aquella joven de cabello castaño muy hermosa de ojos cafés y cuerpo nada envidiable, pero la joven solo contesto

\- Y tu quien eres.- exclamo la joven

\- tu no nos robes a nuestra presa maldito.- le grito a touma uno de aquellos tontos

\- presa de ¿quién? maldito simio ignorante .- la joven le grito a aquel tonto

\- maldita!

Al ver que la situación se veía fea touma solo pudo tomar una decisión desesperada y rápida, la tomo de la mano y solo salió corriendo con aquella joven en dirección desconocida

\- hey tu suéltame .- la joven hablo

\- ni hablar quieres que te hagan puré.- grito touma

\- crees que esos imbéciles me podrán hacer algo.- reprocho la joven

\- no sé si eres tonta o te tienes mucha confianza.- touma exclamo mientras miraba hacia atrás

\- a quien llamas tonta.- dijo molesta la joven

\- a tiiii corre más rápido.- gritaba touma agitado

Aquellas personas no desistían y touma solo pudo correr más rápido hasta que después de un cuarto de hora tales personas se cansaron

\- uff casi nos alcanzan .- dijo touma

\- yo hubiera podido con ellos no por nada soy cinta negra.- presumía la joven

\- claro claro eres una chica con una actitud muy eléctrica verdad.- preguntaba touma

\- si y eso que tiene que ver .- respondió aquella joven con un rostro más enojado

\- es solo que por esa actitud no tienes amigos seguro y además ni las gracias me has dado.- reprocho touma

\- de que te tendría que agradecer si esto no era asunto tuyo

\- si claro, nos vemos biri biri.- se despidió touma sin saber lo que le pasaria

\- mi nombre es misaka mikoto .- grito enfadada mientras le aventaba una piedra

\- ahhhh que desgraciaaaa

Después de aquel incidente touma tenía que regresar a la escuela era seguro que llegaría a segunda hora, por alguna razón aunque index fuera por él, la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde su suerte era tan mala que por alguna razón mística siempre acababa en problemas e index siempre lo regañaba por ello

\- index ya llegue .- exclamo touma algo temeroso

\- que horas son estas de llegar touma.- reclamo index mientras volteaba la cara como signo de enojo

\- lo se index perdóname .- touma se arrodillaba mientras le agarraba las manos para que no lo mordiera o le dijera que debía invitarla a comer, pero desde el otro lado del salón un chico albino dijo:

\- kamijo touma deja de arrastrarte como una mierda das pena.- en cuanto kamijo escucho eso se paro y se dirigió al asiento de aquel chico albino y exclamo

\- a ti que accelerator si me arrastro como una, es mejor arrastrarse como una que invitarle de comer me quedaría sin dinero de nuevo.- touma lloraba mientras decía eso en voz baja

\- tsk como sea

los jóvenes en salón seguían hablando cuando llego la tutora del salón komoe-sensei gritando de una manera pacífica solo para que los jóvenes del salón

\- a sus lugares .- exclamo

mientras touma le intentaría contar lo que paso a ver si con eso se salvaba de las mordidas o la invitación

\- sabes index me paso algo súper raro.- le dijo quedito touma

\- qué raro.- aun enfadada le respondió

\- veras es que hace un ratito había una chica que estaba siendo acosada por varios tipos lo cual fui a su rescate y...

\- y te metiste en problemas verdad .- interrumpió index enfadada

\- espérame déjame terminar si .- rogaba touma

\- hump está bien .- dijo index

\- y tu creerás que la muy tonta me golpeo con una roca en la cabeza y aun me duele

\- estas bien touma .- volvió a interrumpir pero esta vez un poco preocupada y viendo su frente que no había visto por lo enfadada que estaba

\- perdóname por tratarte así touma vamos a la enfermería

\- no te preocupes index se ve más aparatosa de lo que es .- touma exclamaba mientras la calmaba

\- kamijo-kun sabes que es de mala educación hablar mientras se está presentando a alguien .- exclamo komoe-sensei

\- lo siento komoe-sensei

\- bueno está bien, quiero que le den la bienvenida a esta señorita viene de la escuela superior de tokiwadai , puedes pasar exclamo a la joven que estaba afuera del salón esperando

de repente todo el salón se silencio al ver entrar a una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño corto bonito rostro ojos cafés como el más puro chocolate una figura de modelo y pecho no tan grande pero no pequeño se podría decir que era perfecto ella era perfecta a simple vista varios susurros se notaron en el salón con frases como esta

"qué bonita"

"Le pediré que salga conmigo"

"Se ve que es muy refinada"

"Ohh estudiaba en tokiwadai"

el silencio y los cuchicheos fueron interrumpidos por el mas cabeza hueca de la clase

\- ohhhhhh tu eres la chica biri biri que me lanzo la piedra .- grito kamijo touma

\- te has de estar confundiendo amigo.- la joven sonrió nerviosamente

\- no estoy seguro que eres tu .- contesto touma

y de repente el salón nuevamente empezó a murmurar frases como estas:

"entonces por eso kamijo-kun esta así"

"que mal creí que era una dulce chica"

"mi modelo de mujer se fue a la basura"

Al no poder soportar más ese tipo de cosas la joven llamada misaka mikoto por fin exploto

\- ya ves lo que provocaste idiota yo que quería dar una buena imagen a todos, pero por tu estúpida culpa eso ya no será posible.- mikoto grito esto a los cuatro vientos definitivamente su imagen se había ido a la basura y sin más que decir con una imagen destrozada agarro el borrador del pizarrón y lo lanzo contra el rostro de touma dejándolo inconsciente

\- que te pasa .- exclamo index .- por que le haces eso a touma

\- a ti que te importa niña

\- me importa porque touma es mi amigo

\- ohhh ya veo el idiota tiene quien lo defienda, pues deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y luego se sentaron sin hacer caso de un touma inconsciente, mientras que tsuchimikado y aogami le decían al oído frases como

\- qué envidia nos das dos mujeres se pelean por ti

\- sí que eres popular kami-yan

**Bueno que tal les pareció espero que les guete mi ortografía no es buena así que pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que estoy en un curso de ortografía para mejorar ahora las respuetas a sus reviews **

**Dedicatus256: ohhh dedicatus-sama es un honor tener un review de usted espero que le agrade la historia conforme avance, pues sus suposiciones son ciertas misaka ser mi linda chitoge e index la desesperante onodera, pero como solo tomaran el lugar no su personalidad ellas serán más interesantes que las protas de nisekoi. las demás chicas del harem de kamijo se revelaran poco a poco aunque creo que usted ya se dara una idea de quienes son, gracias por leer mi humilde fic y suerte con los de usted**

**Oni: gracias por leer es cierto que no he leído algo así con index y pensé que sería bueno ya hacer algo con ella. Sobre lo de misaka pues sigue siendo un buen partido para touma pero me gustaría que se lo ganaran por lenta creo que seria mejor que se lo ganara misaki ya que es su rival :3. Por la historia espero que sea de tu agrado claro no será lo mismo que el manga que chiste tendría verdad, pero será muy parecido gracias por leer **

**Agent Nine: espero que te agrade este capitulo **

**deathmask83****: siento que no te haya gustado el papel que le di a index pero como es la más cercana a touma se podría decir que lo conoce mejor y en realidad onodera en nisekoi conoce muy bien a rakku. por lo de misaki yo siento que misaki es mejor que othinus ella lo tuvo que golpear varias veces para que supiera cuanto valía touma; lo torturo y eso como que no es bonito a diferencia de misaki que lo ha tratado bien desde que se conocieron aunque al principio fue un poco cortante pero eso es lógico en la vida real se aplica  
**

**bueno con las reviews contestadas les doy nueva información de mis proyecto  
KagePro  
lo que vale la vida  
esta parado por razones de tiempo la verdad es que este es uno de los que mas ganas tenia de escribir pero le echare ganas y espero poder sacarlo a corto plazo**

**TAMNI**  
**clichekoi**  
**este será el pletillo principal de mi perfil este lo publicare cada 15 dias o menos**

**TAMNI x KHR**  
**una cierta voluntad perdida**  
**este lo publicare cada mes ya que este tiene menos lectores y se necesita mas tiempo para editarlo**

**bueno eso seria todo**

**DISFRUTEN LA VIDA QUE SOLO ES UNA RECUERDENLO SIEMPRE**

**¡CHAOOOOOOSIN!**


	3. Promesa y desgracia

**Bueno chicos y chicas si es que están leyendo esto aquí está mi segundo episodio de clichékoi espero que les guste sin más que decir los dejo leyendo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI no son míos son de su respectivo creador si fueran míos créanme que ya me hubiera auto introducido en a historia y le hubiera robado unos besotes a misaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- oye me acompañarías a un lugar muy especial.- exclamaba un niño  
\- pero no será mejor quedarnos aquí.- contesto una niña  
\- es que quiero darte algo especial.- comento el chiquillo  
\- ¡bueno está bien! ya que hoy será el ultimo día que nos veamos.- exclamo con desanimo la niña  
\- ¡no te preocupes! seguro nos volvemos a encontrar.- exclamo el niño con entusiasmo. - ¿entonces me acompañas?  
\- claro.- respondió la niña  
después de unos minutos se podía notar un bonito paisaje como un mini parque dentro de un terreno baldío el lugar era muy bonito pero algo se podía notar en la cara de aquel niño pues el siempre era optimista y por un momento se podía notar que estaba triste y que el momento lo haría llorar, pero noto como unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su cuello y un bonito rostro que no alcanzaba a distinguir se le acercaba, aquella niña le diría unas palabras que significarían demasiado en su futuro.  
\- descuida nos volveremos a ver, tu mismo lo dijiste no es cierto.- y cuando eso pase nos casaremos mi príncipe ¿te gustaría?  
\- si me gustaría  
ante estas palabra aquel niño se calmo y decidió continuar con lo que tenía planeado agarro a la niña de la mano y caminando con ella por el lugar le comento.  
\- sabes hay una leyenda urbana en las calles últimamente ¿la has escuchado?  
\- ¡no! me podrías contar – exclamo la jovencita con una sonrisa en el rostro  
\- ¡si! en una tienda cerca de mi casa están vendiendo un silbato y la leyenda dice que si lo soplas la persona deseada te encontrara, así que quiero darte esto.- de su bolsillo aquel chico saco un silbato de color plata demasiado bonito.  
\- sabes cuando estés en problemas me gustaría que lo tocaras, si no te veo seguro te encontrare.  
\- gracias lo atesorare .- aquella jovencita puso el silbato entre sus manos y unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras tocaba el silbato  
\- te necesito no me quiero ir. – esto le decía al jovencito mientras lloraba  
\- yo estaré contigo ese silbato es símbolo de ello.- exclamo aquel niño  
\- gracias.- la niña más calmada contesto  
\- de nada.- contesto con una sonrisa  
\- sabes tengo una idea  
\- ¿que idea? .- aquel chico pregunto incrédulo y la chica sin decir ni una palabra lo arrastro hacia otro lugar  
\- tu solo sígueme  
después de un corto y agradable recorrido se pararon enfrente de una tienda  
\- espérame aquí .- exclamo la jovencita.  
después de rato la niña salió de la tienda con algo en sus manos  
-mira este es para ti, así no serás el único que me busque así yo también te buscare touma  
\- claro %&amp;…...  
…..

De repente una luz segadora entro por los ojos de kamijo touma, momentos antes había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no sabía lo que había pasado después  
\- que estoy haciendo aquí – hablo para si , de repente la puerta de aquella habitación se había abierto dejando una figura familiar entrar  
\- ya despertaste touma  
\- si index que me paso  
\- esa mujer te aventó el borrador y te dejo inconsciente , ¡grrrrr como quiero morderla!  
\- déjalo pasar index a de ver tenido un mal día  
\- por que la defiendes touma .- index exclamo con una aura de color rojo  
\- es solo que… touma fue interrumpido por index  
\- te gusta verdad touma ¡acéptalo! .- index ahora desprendía un aura negra y sus dientes se empezaban a mostrar .- tooooouuuummaaaaaaaa  
\- espera index no me gusta créelo por favor  
\- está bien.- exclamo calmada index.- lo dejare pasar pero me tendrás que invitar a comer .- lo único que se podía notar en el rostro de kamijo touma era el horror de poder quedar sin dinero  
\- ahhh que desgracia  
\- ya te sientes mejor – pregunto index  
\- si solo que tuve otra vez ese sueño  
\- lo volviste a tener - exclamo preocupada index  
\- si .- respondió un kamijo touma que parecía estar triste mientras intentaba agarrar algo en su pecho  
\- no está  
\- que no esta touma – pregunto preocupada index  
\- mi colgante no está que voy a hacer debo encontrarlo - exclamo decidido  
-¿ no lo habrás dejado en tu apartamento touma? .- intento calmarlo index  
\- estoy seguro que lo traje, seguro se me habrá caído cuando me eche a correr con esa biri biri, de todos modos lo buscare en el salón  
un kamijo touma muy apresurado llego corriendo al salón para buscar aquel objeto cuyo valor era invaluable para el, pero kamijo no esperaba que pasara otro suceso parte de su desgracia  
\- oh kamijo-chan has regresado de la enfermería ¡qué bien!.- exclamo la maestra. – como mikoto-chan y tu se llevan muy bien te encargo que le enseñes la escuela  
\- pero maestra.- kamijo intento replicar  
-no te preocupes kamijo-chan seguro se llevaran bien y por eso ambos cuidaran del jardín de la escuela .- dijo saliendo del salón touma solo podía pensar  
"que desgracia"

**Primer día con biri biri**

\- porque demonios estoy aquí contigo idiota.- reprochaba una mikoto algo enojada  
\- la maestra quiso que ambos cuidáramos el jardín .- respondió touma  
\- pues no quiero y menos si es contigo  
\- sabes bir… - touma no acabo su frase ya que una mirada lo asesinaba internamente .- perdón misaka-san, Se me perdió algo muy importante cuando nos perseguían aquellas personas así que acabemos rápido ¿si?  
\- hum – solo contesto mikoto

**Segundo día con la chica eléctrica**

Se escuchaban susurros en el salón que llegaban a los oídos de mikoto  
\- sabes he visto a kamijo-kun solo por aquel distrito peligroso pareciera que buscaba algo  
\- deberíamos ayudarlo a lo mejor y se enamora de alguna de nosotras  
\- no creo el ya tiene a la chica nueva parece que se llevan muy bien  
\- hump no creo que con esa bestia de mujer  
mikoto que al escuchar esto no aguanto su enfado y solo grito:  
\- maldito idiota.- lanzando un libro que agarro muy desprevenido al pobre kamijo  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – exclamo touma

**Tercer día con la chica temperamental**

en clase de yomikawa aiho  
\- kami-yan desde cuando te llevas tan bien con misaka-chan.- exclamo motoharu  
\- ¡si! ¿le has hecho cosas pervertidas?. – pregunto aogami  
\- ¿Qué?¿ con ella? .- respondió sorprendido  
\- si kami-yan sabes misaka-chan es muy linda tanto que muchos hombres de otros salones se preguntan si está saliendo contigo.- expuso motoharu  
\- no podrás negar que tiene un cuerpo de princesa .- exclamo aogami  
en el campo se podía ver a mikoto haciendo ejercicios que por lo regular serian imposibles para jovencitas comunes, pero ella era muy atlética  
\- sabes kami-yan si fuera una hermana tal vez ya la estuviera acosando .- exclamo motoharu  
\- si fuera menor seguro ya me la hubiera robado .- respondió aogami  
\- yo creo que parece un hombre  
en cuanto el pobre kamijo touma acabo de pronunciar esas palabras una piedra se acerco a toda velocidad a su rostro haciéndole una leve herida a lo cual su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que corriera haciendo que casi todo el salón calmara la situación

**Cuarto día con la gruñona**

\- que le pasa a esa biri biri golpeándome como si nada  
de repente en el cuarto de touma sonó el teléfono  
\- hola touma como has estado  
\- viejo que alegría a que se debe esta llamada  
\- sabes touma es solo para avisarte que necesito hablar contigo en persona; uno de estos días yo enviare por ti para vernos, así que nos vemos tengo mucho que hacer  
\- está bien cuídate papa  
-claro touma igualmente  
al terminar la llamada touma pensó  
"para que quera que hablemos bueno para ese día obtendré mi respuesta"  
ya con una index desesperada touma salió de su habitación  
\- nos vamos .- pregunto touma  
\- te volvió a pegar esa mujer .- exclamo index mientras le ponía un curita para cubrir su herida  
\- no te preocupes index no es algo grave  
\- sabes eres muy amable touma y eso me gusta mucho de ti  
\- porque lo dices?  
\- no le has pedido ayuda a esa mujer para no exponerla ante las mismas personas que los persiguieron ¿verdad?  
touma no sabía que decir la mujer que le gustaba lo conocía bien solo pudo ponerse rojo ante tal comentario  
\- oh cierto touma sobre aquel colgante  
\- si dime  
\- donde lo compraste?  
\- bueno veras index es algo que me regalaron hace diez años; ¡sabes! en realidad es un silbato y es muy importante para mí  
-veo que le tienes mucho aprecio a tus cosas  
\- es solo que hice una promesa y por eso lo atesoro  
\- ya veo.- index exclamaba cabizbaja

**Sexto día con la mujer anguila**

\- sabes ya no lo soporto, touma ha estado buscando solo un colgante que se le perdió cuando los corretearon y quiero que le ayudes.- index exclamo con autoridad  
\- ¡no quiero! yo no necesitaba su ayuda en primer lugar.- respondió mikoto  
\- sabes touma todo este tiempo no te ha pedido ayuda por qué no te quiere exponer de nuevo a las mismas personas que los corretearon, y la verdad ya me canse que por todo lo estés golpeando, así que quiero que lo ayudes por que cuando alguien necesita ayuda él lo ayuda sin preguntar y si él te ayudo fue de todo corazón, no por que quisiera estar contigo o porque quisiera hacerse el valiente, solo lo hizo porque él consideraba que debía ayudarte, ¡Así que tu ayúdalo!.- index ya no sabía que decir ver a touma contra viento y marea buscando ese algo preciado para él y que ella no le pudiera ayudar la frustraba  
\- pues es muy iluso sabes, las personas normales no se hubieran parado a ayudarme.  
\- exacto touma no es normal no sabes por todas las cosas que ha pasado y aun así no duda en ayudar a los demás  
\- pues bien por el.- con estas palabras misaka mikoto se retiraba del aula  
index lo había intentado y no sabía si le ayudaría, solo sabía que había hecho lo que podía.  
En algún lugar de la ciudad en un campo abierto cerca de un rio y un pastizal se encontraba touma buscando  
\- uff creo que tomare un descanso.- touma hablaba para si cuando una voz lo interrumpió  
\- con quien hablas idiota  
\- ahhh biri biri ¿qué haces aquí?.- kamijo touma no sabía por qué estaba ahí  
\- ¡gahhh! idiota cual es mi nombre .- reprocho mikoto  
\- lo siento misaka-san  
\- bueno idiota la verdad es que he venido a ayudarte ya que soy una buena chica y no quiero que esa amiga tuya me vuelva a gritar  
\- bueno no quiero que si te llegan a ver las personas que nos corretearon te intenten herir de nuevo .- mikoto ante tal comentario se ruborizo y exclamo  
\- ya ya tonto vamos a buscar tu colgante  
-gracias misaka-san  
Después de un largo silencio buscando touma se atrevió a preguntar  
\- ¡oye! ¿porque te transferiste a esta escuela estando en una que es mucho mejor?  
-no es que hubiera querido es solo que el trabajo de mi padre nos hizo mudarnos a este lado de la ciudad.- repondio mikoto  
\- ¿de que trabaja tu padre?  
\- ¡gahhh! ¿no se por que estoy hablando de eso contigo? si te odio mejor me ire a buscar por ese lado  
\- ahhh que desgracia

**Séptimo día con misaka**

\- Llegas tarde misaka-san.- exclamo touma, pero algo no se veía bien en cuanto misaka  
\- haaaayyyyyy ¡ya no lo soporto! se están creando rumores de que tu y yo estamos saliendo, hace apenas un rato dos chicas me preguntaron que si éramos novios.- mikoto exclamaba mientras pensaba en lo sucedido

"- hey touma-kun y tu están saliendo  
\- si dinos corre un rumor de que es cierto  
\- si solo queremos saber si es cierto  
\- hum hum"

\- hayyyyy quien se divertiría con alguien como tu, yo solo fui buena y vine a ayudarte además siempre estamos discutiendo, ¡eso que tiene de novios!, además tu eres un idiota y a los tontos se les debe de ayudar ¿verdad? por que no pueden hacer nada solos, yo no tuve nada que ver con que perdieras tu collar de animal  
En la calle se podía notar a una index corriendo por las aceras de la ciudad mientras pensaba  
" qué bueno que acabe los deberes del consejo así podre ayudar a touma con su búsqueda y después lo hare que me invite a comer"  
index seguía corriendo cuando escucho a lo lejos un grito  
\- ¡no me jodas!.- index pudo escuchar aquello  
\- no te pedí que vinieras a ayudarme, si lo perdí fue por salvarte, pero parece que no lo valoras, siempre me andas pegando y te estás quejando ya estoy harto; déjame buscar en paz.- estallo touma de rabia  
\- ¡si lo perdiste fue por tu culpa! tal vez no lo llevavas bien puesto ¡Ademas! quien se pone como loco por que perdió un collar, seguro te lo regalo una chica que te gustaba verdad ya déjalo de seguro que la mujer que te lo regalo ya ni se acuerda de ti, ¿quien se acordaría de un idiota que llora por un collar?  
touma escucho pacientemente lo que tenía que decir mikoto, pero no aguanto mas la frustración de no poder encontrar aquel colgante y que tal vez lo que decía la chica podría a llegar a ser cierto y solo grito  
\- cállate.- mikoto se quedo pasmada .- si eso es lo que piensas mejor lárgate que prefiero seguir buscando yo solo a buscar con alguien tan podrido como tu  
mikoto solo se retiro sin decir ni una palabra e index que ya se encontraba a lado de touma solo sentía impotencia de no saber qué hacer para cuidar a su amigo  
\- Touma .- index rompió el silencio  
\- perdón index creo que me excedí y le grite a una chica.- exclamo cabizbajo  
\- no es tu culpa touma.- respondió index  
\- vamos a comer yo invito.- sugirió touma con una sonrisa falsa e index solo pudo asentir con preocupación en su rostro  
ya habían pasado varios días y touma seguía buscando el colgante lo que no sabía es que alguien más lo observaba

**Onceavo día con mikoto**

Se podía observar a un kamijo touma buscando en el mismo lugar mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho días antes mikoto, pues el desde ese día creía que tal vez era cierto  
"de seguro que la mujer que te lo regalo ya ni se acuerda de ti"  
"quien se acordaría de un idiota que llora por un collar"  
touma de impotencia le pego al piso cuando desde lo lejos vio a index acercarse  
\- hola index ¿que se te ofrece? .- exclamo touma  
\- dice esa mujer que quiere hablar contigo.- exclamo enojada index  
\- bien vamos a ver que quiere  
con esas últimas palabra touma e index se dirigieron a lugar dictado  
\- yo no veo a esa biri biri aquí  
\- ni yo.- exclamaba index  
a lo lejos se podia observar a una jovencita que gritaba mientras lanzaba un tipo de objeto solido  
\- mi-nom-bre-es misakaaaaaaa mikotooooooo  
touma no pudo ver el objeto que se estampo en su rostro dejando a index y a el sorprendidos por la fuerza de este, cuando touma se disponía a reclamar index lo interrumpió  
\- touma ¿no es ese tu colgante?  
\- ehhh.- respondió touma  
\- sabes.- index le hablo a touma.- esa mujer se puso a buscar tu colgante sin que te dieras cuenta aunque yo me di cuenta me pido que no te dijiera  
-ya veo creo que puede llegar a ser una buena chica  
\- mira touma trae una nota  
touma solo se dispuso a leer la nota en voz alta para index y el, aquella nota decía

"ahí lo tienes idiota no me estés culpando por tus estupideces ahora que lo tienes espero no me vuelvas a hablar entiendes"

\- es una grosera.- exclamo touma.- pero sabes index creo que misaka-san tiene razón creo que es hora de pasar la página y seguir mi vida tal vez aquella chica ya no me recuerde  
\- no seas tonto touma.- index grito  
\- ehh  
\- ¡perdón!, pero no porque esa mujer te haya dicho esas cosas significa que la chica de la promesa ya no te recuerde; si la promesa es importante para ti tal vez también lo sea para ella.  
touma se quedo pensando en lo que decía su compañera y después de una rato en silencio touma decidió hablar  
\- sabes index tienes razón, no porque birir biri este amargada quiere decir que yo también lo este, además creo que si la promesa aun me importa es porque en realidad me interesa saber quién es esa persona  
\- hum ya ves touma ahora por eso invítame a comer hum  
\- ahhhh que desgracia  
después de aquel suceso ambos fueron a su restaurante preferido ya en la mesa ordenaron y platicaron  
\- sabes index mi padre me llamo  
\- si y que quería  
-no se solo me dijo que tenía algo importante de que hablar conmigo  
\- umm espero que no sea nada malo  
\- ahhhh creo que ya no me sorprendería  
después de haber terminado de comer se acerco una muchacha muy bonita  
\- aquí tienen la cuenta.- exclamo la mesera, solo se podia ver la cara de touma palida del terror pues la cuenta no era nada barata  
\- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
al día siguiente podíamos ver a una index muy apurada afuera del apartamento de aquel chico desafortunado  
\- touma apúrate  
-ya voy index .- exclamo touma  
\- se nos hara tarde .- justo cuando index acababa de hablar touma salía de su apartamento  
\- nos vam…..- la frase de touma fue interrumpida por un gruñir estomacal  
\- que te pasa touma ¡no has comido!.- lo regaño index  
\- y quién crees que tiene la culpa ya no tenía dinero para el desayuno de hoy  
\- hay touma no seas tacaño yo tenía hambre .- index reclamaba mientras hacia el rostro a un lado como signo de estar indignada  
touma e index seguían discutiendo cuando un carro muy elegante se paro enfrente de ellos y un hombre alto y de traje con gafas bajo de el diciendo las siguiente palabras  
\- joven kamijo su padre requiere su presencia  
touma solo pensó  
"así que ha llegado el día en el que sabré que pasa "  
\- y la escuela que pasara con ella .- preguntaba touma  
\- no se preocupe joven amo su asistencia ya está cubierta .- respondió aquel hombre  
\- ahhhh está bien pero me podrías hacer un favor  
\- claro joven amo  
\- si podríamos dejar a index a la escuela es que por mi culpa parece que llegara tarde  
\- no se preocupe  
después de esas últimas palabras ambos jóvenes subieron al auto y después de un corto camino llegaron a la escuela  
\- nos vemos mañana index  
\- ¿estarás bien touma?  
\- si no te preocupes  
\- esta bien touma nos vemos mañana  
con esas últimas palabras ambos jóvenes se despidieron, después de un rato de camino se podía ver unos edificios grandes; en realidad los padres de touma no vivían muy lejos de su apartamento es solo que para poder ser un mejor líder decidieron que tenía que vivir solo y valerse un tiempo por el mismo. el carro paro de repente en un edificio, este parecía un hotel 5 estrellas como solo los podía haber en ciudad academia  
\- hemos llegado joven amo.- exclamo el chofer  
\- si gracias  
en la puerta ya lo esperaba su padre quien al verlo lo recibió con un apretón de manos y un buen abrazo paternal  
\- ¿que se te ofrece viejo?.- pregunto touma  
\- como sabes touma nuestra empresa se ha caracterizado por ser una de las mejores a nivel mundial, pero eso no se ha logrado solo, hemos tenido que hacer conexiones muy importantes a través del mundo y muy grandes sacrificios; nuestra empresa constructora necesita ser aun mejor y por eso te he llamado aquí hoy.- kamijo touya hizo una pausa y siguió con su discurso.- sabes touma yo te quiero mucho a tu madre y a otohime-chan y siempre he querido lo mejor para ustedes así que tendrás una misión muy importante; veras mi amigo tabigake controla una de las empresas distribuidoras de materiales más grandes de Japón y nosotros tenemos la idea de asociarnos, pero el consejo empresarial dice que en este momento es imposible y que solo se podría lograr de dos maneras: la primera seria que la empresa más grande absorbiera a la pequeña y no quiero que pase eso tabigake es mi gran amigo y no quiero perjudicar sus otras conexiones y segunda que hubiera alguna relación familiar entre nosotros la cual es inexistente así que touma desde ahora estas comprometido  
el silencio se hizo ver por todo el lugar hasta que touma reacciono  
\- queeeeeeeeeeee.- touma no lo podía creer  
\- sabes touma es una tarea muy importante  
\- pero eso no esta bien no estoy preparado además…. .- el papa de kamijo touma interrumpió  
\- ¡además! que acaso ya tienes novia  
\- no es eso es solo que.- touma no pudo continuar ya que su padre lo interrumpió  
\- touma no aceptare una negativa como respuesta y menos si no tienes una novia, además solo fingiran  
\- pero papa  
\- no te preocupes touma sabes dice mi amigo tabigake que su hija es muy bonita y que tu también eres muy bien parecido  
touma no podía aceptar eso pero en su mente formulaba frases como  
"bueno solo será fingido"  
"si le explico a mis conocidos seguro me guardan el secreto"  
\- vamos touma a que conoscas a mi amigo y a su hija  
a medida que touma se acercaba a la otra habitación si instinto ante el peligro lo advertía y sabia que pocas veces ese instinto era incorrecto, pero solo su instinto se asevero mas cuando del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación escucho una voz familiar, una voz que toda una semana y media le había causado dolores de cabeza literalmente y en su cabeza ahora todo cobraba sentido; como el ¿por qué en esta época del año?, de una escuela mejor nivel a una de menor nivel  
\- pero papa no estoy lista para eso.- replicaba la joven cuando de repente se abrió la puerta solo una cara de asco se podía observar y esa era la cara de misaka mikoto  
\- papa como dices que se llama tu amigo.- pregunto touma  
\- tabigake ¡misaka tabigake!.- touma ante tales palabras se quedo sin aliento  
\- hola mucho gusto joven kamijo te encargo a mi hija aunque solo sea una farsa.- tabigake le guiñaba el ojo  
\- ustedes tendrán que fingir estar comprometidos y muy enamorados durante 3 años .- exclamaba con autoridad touya  
lo que no sabían misaka mikoto y kamijo touma es que esa falsa relación los llevarían a su brillante futuro que estos dos seres que aparentemente se odian serian capaces de vivir una grandiosa juventud y es que solo ellos podrían vivir un amor cliché

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí está mi nuevo capítulo que les pareció les gusto espero que me comenten XD este fic lo hago con mucho entusiasmo para ustedes así que espero y me digan en donde tienen duda sin mas que decir las reviewwwwwsssss**

**Guest: jaja si espero que también elija a una y que no sea tan lokillo como raku, espero que este cap también te haya agradado**

**Oni: bueno yo también ya no aguanto y quiero hacer que salga ya, pero ni modo la historia es así y y uno tendra que aguantar, pero como vieron ya está el súper cameo de ella  
también misaki es mi favorita se ve que lo está esperando y eso me agrada de ella y othinus no es por ser hater de ella pero no tiene meritos para ser la ganadora en realidad touma es quien tuvo la ultima palabra y si la salvo es porque la comprendía no por que estuviera enamorado de ella**

**Dedicatus256: ja si las tsunderes son las que mas rulean XD por ejemplo taiga también rifa y otras que he visto la tsundere es vida y también amor XD y por tus fics ya he leído la mayoría son geniales**

**Matiov; o uno mas que admiro carajos es un gran honor saber que es del ¡indexteam! También pondré a las otras si no me da flojera XD que ya ustedes saben cómo es esto de repente estas inspirado y después no, pero veamos como sale la historia y debo de confesar que estoy enamorado de marika pero amo a chitoge XD**

**bueno espero sus reviews y que me digan si les gusto o no y si quieren saber cuándo será el siguiente los invito a ver mi perfil de FF**  
**para más información**

**"chaosinnn" dfljshgkjshvfgoufbhsjfv**


	4. afrontando las situaciones

**¡Bueno chavos! aquí está el tercer capítulo de su historia cliché preferida, para los que leen recién subido el capitulo (ja) ya se dieron cuenta que intentaban trollearnos con un spin-off de yuriko y su vida amorosa con touma, y también que iban a sacar index III, la verdad esos de J.C. STAFF ya ni se les cree nada, pero gracias a su travesura me inspire para escribir un fanfic de esta pareja, y como no he leído algo sobre yuriko me dije ¿por qué no? ja sin más que decir el capitulo**

**Pd: Tuve que meter unos oc para rellenar la historia, espero y les guste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI no son míos, si fueran míos el troll de estos días seria una realidad y seriamos felices al fin  
(estúpido April Fools Day)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Para asociarnos yo debo de fingir tener una prometida durante 3 años"  
Esas eran las palabras que kamijo touma formulaba en su cabeza y lo peor era que la persona que estaba en frente suyo era nada más ni nada menos que misaka mikoto  
\- me niego a ser la prometida de este tipo papa ¡es un idiota!.- exclamo con descontento mikoto  
\- ¡así es viejo! si ella no quiere no deberíamos forzarla, además creo que no puede salir nada bueno de esto ¡mentir está mal!.- contesto con preocupación touma  
\- ¡lo siento touma! es la única manera de asociarnos  
en cuanto kamijo touya dejo de hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a unas personas desconocidas para touma  
\- señorita al fin la encuentro no esperaba que los imbéciles kamijo paradise la secuestraran, no pueden pagarle a sus empleados y quieren conseguir dinero por medio del secuestro.- exclamo un hombre de edad más o menos joven, trajeado y con un color de cabello entre rojo y anaranjado aquel hombre traía un arma de fuego en la mano  
\- ohhh ¿pero que haces aquí kuroki?.- pregunto mikoto  
de repente se escucho otro estruendo de la misma puerta pues otro grupo de hombres habían entrado  
\- ¡claro! los idiotas de distribucion misaka los delincuentes que nos roban el dinero.- exclamo un individuo  
\- ya ya no empiecen de alborotadores.- exclamo otra persona que tenía un enorme parecido con kamijo touya pero era mucho más joven  
\- ohh tío taiyo.- exclamo touma  
\- como estas touma-kun.- respondió taiyo  
todo el alboroto que en ese momento estaba se silencio cuando touya hablo  
\- ¿no creen que ustedes están faltando al respeto?.- exclamo el padre de touma  
\- ¡se podrían comportar!.- le siguió tabigake  
\- ¡ohhh jefe! ¿qué está haciendo aquí?.- pregunto con sorpresa kuroki  
\- mi hija no ha sido secuestrada kuroki  
mientras misaka tabigake regañaba a su jefe guardaespaldas y subdirector, touya explicaba la situación a los jóvenes  
\- verán los empleados de nuestras empresas están en constante rose y no se pueden verse las caras, la verdad es que un trato se iba a cerrar en mi compañía y de un momento a otro el cliente cancelo, después nos enteramos que aquel empresario multimillonario cambio de parecer por que el material que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ofrecer no era de su agrado y decidió hacer un trato con alguien afiliado a tabigake ya que su material es el mejor para las estructuras japonesas lo peor de esto es que mis empleados conseguirían regalías por este trabajo y se molestaron por ello, después de eso nos enteramos que estaban echándole bronca a los empleados de tabigake  
\- desde ese momento los he tratado de calmar, pero no me hacen caso.- exclamo el tio de touma  
kamijo touya había terminado de hablar con los jóvenes y volteo para después alzar la voz  
\- ¡a ver señores! ustedes que están aquí se les informara algo grande que está pasando  
todos los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación quedaron en la incertidumbre un mínimo momento pues tabigake dio la noticia  
\- ¡haremos una asociación de empresas!.- exclamo tebigake, pero la mayoría de los presentes bufo y no le parecía la idea cuando de repente el padre de mikoto volvió a hablar  
\- la asociación se hará por que estos dos ¡están comprometidos y enamorados a más no poder! y ya que en el futuro se casaran ¿no sería mejor unirnos de una vez?  
los rostros de kamijo touma y misaka mikoto se pusieron blancos de la impresión y el cuarto se lleno de un silencio fugar para luego los empleados decir  
-queeeeeeeeeeee  
\- ¡jefe! esas bromas no se hacen.- hablo kuroki con seriedad  
\- ¡claro que no se hacen!.- contesto el padre de mikoto con una sonrisa.- ¡esto es verdad! nosotros estábamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes  
\- ahora todos seremos asociados.- exclamo kamijo touya mas serio  
\- el joven touma por fin se consiguió una novia y nosotros q creíamos que su mala suerte duraría por siempre.- exclamaron los empleados de touya  
los empleados de touya siempre han sido muy fieles a el, tanto que conocen y quieren a touma y otohime, aunque touma no es muy unido a ellos por temer que les pase algo por su mala suerte  
kuroki se acerco a mikoto y con lagrimas en los ojos exclamo  
\- ¡señorita! ¡por fin! a dejado de ser una niña que le gustaban las ranas extrañas para ser alguien con mas encanto y salir fuera de mi alcance yo kuroki estoy alegre de ver este día  
\- ¡cállate! ¡no seas tan cursi!.- grito ruborizada mikoto  
oh lo sentimos jefes no nos interpondremos mas para que los jóvenes amos vivan su romance y en algún momento nos dirijan como las grandes personas que serán.-  
todo alrededor era felicidad menos para dos personas  
\- ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡Esperen idiotas! ¿Quién es mi novio? Ni quien quisiera salir con un idiota como este.- reprocho mikoto enojada  
\- ¡claro! ¿quien quiera salir con una biribri mal humorada?.- touma contesto por instinto.  
cuando touma hablaba un grupo mas de hombres entraba al mismo tiempo que un balazo se escucho, aquel disparo paso por un lado de la cabeza de kamijo touma  
\- ¡maldito niño! como te atreves a decirle biri biri a la señorita ¿qué clase de simio eres?  
touma creía que ese era su fin pero no tendría tanta suerte para librarse del problema, pues un golde de kamijo taiyo que iba dirigido a kuroki paso de entre el casi dándole a mikoto y así alejando a kuroki de touma  
\- no te atrevas a dispárale a mi sobrino.- aquel individuo dijo tranquilo.- o te matare.- cabio de un tono tranquilo a uno sombrío  
\- que pasa aquí señores.- decía un hombre más adulto  
\- oh líder de consejo como ha estado.- dijo tabigake muy amablemente  
\- acabo de escuchar algo interesante ¡oigan jovencitos es verdad que están saliendo y piensan casarse!  
mientras este hombre tranquilo de apariencia imponente hablaba las personas de atrás ya se asesinaban con la mirada mientras que kuroki y taiyo ya se preparaban para pelear a muerte  
\- que hacemos.- exclamo misaka con nerviosismo  
\- yo que se creo que no tendremos elección.- respondió touma  
kamijo touma y misaka mikoto empezarían con el show fingirían estar comprometidos durante tres años y no habría vuelta atrás

**\- ¡ohh! claro que estamos enamorados y pensamos casarnos, hace un momento me exprese mal, yo dije que hacia biri biri mi corazón de emoción por este magnífico sentimiento, ¡nuestro amor supera todos los problemas!**  
**\- ¡oh cariño no seas idiota! deberías de expresarte mejor aunque es uno de tus puntos buenos ¡es por eso que me amas con locura!**

\- ohhh vaya vaya se ve que están muy enamorados.- decía aquel hombre mayor de apariencia imponente  
\- ¡oh! joven kamijo me alegro por usted.- exclamaron los empleados de parte de kamijo touya  
\- y nosotros por usted señorita  
parecía estar todo tranquilo pero a kuroki algo no le parecía

…..

Ya con aquella situación incómoda acabada había llegado la noche, los empleados en su hogar, taiyo y kuroki fuera de vista, touma y mikoto se sentaban en el balcón de la habitación mientras sus padres conversaban y se embriagaban.  
\- ¡ahh que desgracia! tener que terminar en otro problema de esta magnitud.- exclamaba touma  
\- no creas que yo también me siento a gusto, pero no podemos hacer nada ya llegados a este punto.- mikoto suspiro.- ¿que se supone que hacen los novios?.- pregunto la chica  
\- ¿yo que se? nunca he salido con alguien  
\- ni yo tampoco.- suspiro la joven  
\- ¡ehh! ¿en serio?.- touma no creía lo que mikoto decía  
\- ¡no tenia alternativa! nunca eh sido buena con los hombres y siento que el amor es algo tonto ¡no es lo mío!  
touma miraba a la chica de alguna manera sentía que la entendía, cuando por su mente paso la promesa de hace tiempo  
\- gracias por encontrarlo.- touma agradeció.- no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo  
\- solo lo encontré por que tendría cargos de conciencia por lo que te dije ¡así que agradécemelo como es debido!.- mikoto exclamo para después preguntar.- en todo caso ¿que es ese silbato? parece que te lo dio alguien importante  
\- ¡así es! parece ser que cuando era pequeño vivía muy cerca de aquí y habia una niña con la que me llevaba bien, pero tuvo que irse por negocios de sus padres, la verdad es que ya no recuerdo nada de esos días y pensé que tal vez si lo llevaba puesto ¡ella algún día lo veria!.- touma exclamo con una sonrisa que ella no había visto pero touma borro esa sonrisa por una cara de tristeza.- pero que te cuento si parece que tu odias esas cosas.- exclamo  
\- ¡no te equivoques! lo que más odio son las personas que se aferran a algo inútil, ¡pero sabes una cosa!.- touma quedo desconcertado.- creo que este tipo de cosas son muy tiernas  
kamijo touma no sabía qué hacer, pues la chica que le lanzaba piedras y lo insultaba por un momento le pareció que tenia la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto, hasta que mikoto hablo  
\- ¡en todo caso! deberíamos hacer algo que no quiero fingir ser tu novia durante tres años  
\- ahhh está bien.- touma solo suspiro

….

ya había pasado un día y kamijo touma no había ido a la escuela, se había quedado en casa de sus padres para pasar el fin de semana, pero no contaba con lo que pasaría ese domingo.  
\- touma kun tienes visita.- exclamo kamijo shina, señora de apariencia joven y calmada, pero al mismo tiempo con un aura imponente esta persona es una de las que no te gustaría hacer enojar fuera de su personalidad amenazadora a sido una buena madre para touma y tia madre para otohime siempre busca el modo de hacer feliz a su familia  
\- ya voy mama.- exclamo touma  
kamijo touma no sabía a lo que se dirigía hasta que abrió la puerta y quedo tan sorprendido de lo que vio, era mikoto acompañada de kuroki  
\- ¡buenos días querido!.- exclamo mikoto .- perdón por molestarte hoy, pero podríamos tener una cita  
\- ¡buenos días!.- exclamo kuroki a la persona que había salido de la puerta a parte de touma  
\- ¡ohhh! ¡buenos días! ¿Qué pasa touma?.- pregunto la madre de touma  
\- misaka-san vino a invitarme a una cita.- touma respondía con una cara de cansancio  
\- ¡vaya vaya! ¡que bien! ¿que esperas touma? ve a prepararte  
después de un rato kamijo touma estaba listo y preparado para su cita, pero el sentimiento de que algo malo iba volver a pasar se hacia presente y mas fuerte, con ese pesar tendría que ir  
\- ¡¿nos vamos?!.- exclamo kamijo

….

después de un rato caminando kamijo touma y misaka mikoto se encontraban lejos de su casa  
\- ¡ahhhhh! ¿por qué a mí?.- exclamo mikoto  
\- no tenemos otra opción.- explico kamijo.- y ¿qué haremos? no se que se hace en una cita.- expuso touma  
\- ¡yo que se idiota! tu deberías de tomar la iniciativa, ¡para eso eres hombre!.- mikoto exclamo mientras que touma pensaba que hacer  
" ¡ahhhh! cada que abre la boca es para insultarme ¡que desgracia! nuca antes había tenido una cita, ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Ya se! solo deberíamos de repetir todo lo que he hecho con index ¡si esa será la solución!  
\- ¡oye biri biri! ¡ya sé que haremos!  
\- ¡mi nombreeeeee!.- mikoto asesinaba con la mirada a touma  
\- ¡ah sí! ¡disculpa! misaka-san primero vamos a comer algo.- sugirió touma  
\- si tu lo dices  
después de un rato de caminar llegaron a un restaurante el restaurante no era lo más lujoso que había en ciudad academia pero era un lugar tranquilo que siempre touma e index frecuentaban  
\- ¡ohhh! ¡mira lo del menú! Esta todo muy lindo, mesera por favor deme este y este también.- mikoto ordenaba postres y bebidas touma creía que mikoto parecía una niña  
\- parece que disfrutas mucho de esto.- touma le hablo  
\- ¡de los postres si! ¡de tu compañía no!  
\- ¡ahhh!.- Touma solo pudo suspirar  
después de eso kamijo touma se llevo a mikoto al cine, pues él e index siempre iban al cine a ver películas para des aburrirse  
\- ¡quiero ver esta!.- mikoto señalaba a un cartel con una especie de ranas en ella.- es la nueva película de gekota y la quiero ver  
\- ¡no misaka-san! ¡yo quiero ver esta! es la historia de cómo un hombre es feliz por realizar sus sueños, ser siempre optimista y pelear contra las adversidades.- a decir verdad touma la quería ver por que algún día quería ser como ese hombre  
\- ¡idiota dije que gekota!.- exclamo mikoto  
\- ¡no eres muy madura verdad!- touma sentencio su vida con esa frase  
\- ¡¿qué dijiste?!  
Al final kamijo touma vio las ranas raras y no conforme con eso ahora tenía un golpe en la cabeza, después de un rato de estar en el cine aburriéndose noto que la joven se había quedado dormida  
\- ¡ahhh! me hace ver esta película y parece que ya se durmió, aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando esta quieta y no se queja por todo es muy linda.- touma no podía dejar de mirarla  
\- ¡¿qué me ves idiota pervertido?!.- mikoto de repente se despertó  
\- ¡ahhhh!.- suspiro touma pensando.- "con lo mejor que se veía callada"  
al terminar la película ambos salieron de la sala del cine dirigiéndose a su siguiente punto hasta que mikoto rompió el silencio poniéndose en frente de touma  
\- ¡idiota! ¡tengo sed tráeme algo de beber!  
\- ¡aaahhhhh! Suspiro touma  
\- ¿qué es ese suspiro? no puedes ni traerle la bebida a una señorita  
\- ¡claro! ¡claro! kamijo-san te traerá una bebida  
si mas opción touma se retiraba del lugar mientras pensaba  
" no es nada refinada "  
mikoto se quedaba sola de nuevo y por ser una muy linda jovencita no podía evitar atraer miradas, desde los más inocentes hasta los más idiotas la veían, pero solo los pervertidos se le acercarían  
\- ¡oye! ¿qué hace una jovencita tan linda en un lugar como este?.- exclamo un hombre  
\- no molesten estoy esperando a alguien.- respondió cortante mikoto  
\- ¿qué dices? ¡eres muy graciosa! ven con nosotros te divertirás  
mikoto no contestaba ese tipo de personas eran las perores las desprecia creían que no tenían cerebro  
\- ¿acaso me estas ignorando? agradecida deberías de estar, pues estas sola y tendrás la compañía de un verdadero hombre  
kuroki que seguía a la joven pareja desde hace un buen rato escuchaba todo lo que decían aquellas personas  
\- ¡mira jefe! tiene un buen trasero y unas tetas perfectas  
\- deberíamos llevarla a la fuerza.- sugirió otro hombre  
la mirada de mikoto era mas sombría a cada palabra de aquellas personas y kuroki a lo lejos ya no aguantaba las ganas de matar a aquellos individuos que la tenían acorralada, justo cuando mikoto ya no lo podía soportar y estaba preparada para propinarles una golpiza llego el chico con cabellos de punta  
\- ¡oh chicos! lo siento ella viene conmigo.- touma exclamo.- ¡perdón por hacerte esperar!  
touma tomo de la mano a mikoto y la alejo de aquel sitio llevándola cercas de una máquina expendedora que había encontrado  
\- ¿por qué me has detenido?.- pregunto mikoto mientras touma tomaba asiento a lado de la máquina de bebidas  
\- ¿acaso te quería sentir de nuevo un héroe? no ya te lo había dicho que me podía defender sola.- mikoto estaba enojada  
\- nunca pensé en ser un héroe no lo malentiendas por favor, se que eres muy capaz de defenderte por tu cuenta, pero no quiero que te rebajes a golpear a la escoria de esta ciudad eso te pondría a su nivel .- touma le sonrió a mikoto  
en ese momento mikoto se ruborizo no sabía que decir solo sabía que touma no era malo ni pervertido, por fin había comprendido lo que index le había dicho que él no era una persona común, mikoto se sonrojo aun mas y la furia contenida de aquel momento fue a parar en la máquina expendedora con una buena patada propinada por ella  
\- ¡no seas engreído!.- le decía mikoto a touma mientras de la máquina salía una bebida, mikoto y touma se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había pasado  
\- misaka-san tu… .- touma no acabo su frase pues fue interrumpido  
\- tener una cita contigo es lo peor.- decía mikoto mientras sostenía la bebida que había expulsado la maquina y la abria.- pero no puedo decir que fuera la peor cita en la que estuviera, si tuviera que puntuarla diría que te ganaste un punto de cien mikoto sonreía dejando rojo a touma  
\- ¿a dónde vas misaka-san?.- preguntaba touma pues mikoto se alejaba  
\- ¡al baño idiota! ¡no preguntes!  
Mientras mikoto se dirigía a su destino pensaba mientras sonreia  
"me tomo de la mano por segunda vez ¡vaya desgracia!"  
Mientras touma en el banquillo pensaba  
" ¡ahhh! no se que es en lo que está pensando "  
\- rayos que es lo ¿qué me dirá index cuando se entere de esto?.- touma hablo para sí, pero la mala suerte de touma se hacía cargo de traerlo de nuevo por el sendero de la desgracia, él había dicho eso para sí, pero no contaba que había una persona a su lado y para su mal como siempre dicha persona era la misma index  
\- ¿de qué me tengo que enterar touma?.- pregunto index con una sonrisa  
touma solo pudo decir para sí  
\- ¡que desgracia!

…

\- ¡jefe! los hemos estado siguiendo un rato, pero no son tan amistosos como en aquel día me temo que touya y tabigake están haciendo fraude  
había una persona estaba hablando por teléfono y para su suerte de mikoto y touma era uno de los empleados del director del consejo empresarial. mikoto había escuchado esto y no sabía qué hacer solo pensaba  
"no puede ser nos están siguiendo que debemos hacer, me tendré que esforzar para que no descubran nuestra tapadera"  
decidida mikoto salió del baño  
mientras en la banca de aquel parque donde se encontraba touma sentado  
\- ¡sabes touma! te vi a lo lejos y quería saludarte para ver que había pasado, pues no fuiste a la escuela ayer, también te quería asustar, pero cuando te escuche no pode evitar preguntar por lo que me tenía que enterar  
\- ¡no te preocupes index! después te lo contare y ¿que haces aquí?.- touma preguntaba a index para evadir el anterior tema  
\- estaba de compras con una amiga, pero te vi y como dije te quería saludar.- contesto  
\- ¡gracias index!.- touma se había ruborizado  
la conversación era normal, pero la desgracia de touma y ese sentimiento que tenía en la salida de su casa harían su aparición, una mikoto ya cerca de touma dijo  
**\- cariño lamento hacerte esperar demasiado lo que pa….****  
**las palabras de mikoto fueron cortadas al ver a la chica de pelo plateado que se encontraba a lado de touma, la cara de los tres era la de una fantasma pues sus rostros estaban blancos del susto hasta que index reacciono  
\- ¿cómo te acaba de llamar touma?.- index pregunto  
\- ¡no es lo que piensas index!.- touma se excuso  
\- ¡acaso te dijo cariño! eso quiere decir que ustedes están saliendo  
\- ¡no como crees! yo salir con este idiota.- mikoto estaba entre la espada y la pared  
\- si index.- touma afirmaba  
la mirada de mikoto se desvió para ver a las personas que los estaban siguiendo y también touma ya había visto a kuroki mientras él pensaba  
"no quiero que se haga la mal idea que hago"  
pero mikoto no estaba dispuesta a echar su fachada para abajo y agarrando el brazo de touma dijo  
\- la verdad es nuestra primera cita, pero parecemos un par de tortolitos ¡la verdad es que está loco por mi!  
mientra index tenia un aura roja por todo su cuerpo  
\- toummaaaaaaaaaa  
\- vamos sígueme la corriente se que te da vergüenza que nos vea tu amiga, pero ahora que nos descubrió no queda otra cosa por hacer, además hay gente siguiéndonos.- mikoto le explicaba la situación a touma  
\- ¡ya veo touma! eso era de lo que tenía que enterar.- la aura de index se cambiaba a una de color negro  
\- ¡no lo creas! es solo un pequeño paseo, no estoy loco por ella.- touma se excusaba  
\- toumaaaaaaaaaaa.- index cambiaba el aura por una roja de nuevo  
\- hace un momento fuimos a comer él y yo y fuimos al cine  
\- toumaaaaaaaaaaa.- de nuevo el aura de índex cambiaba a una negra  
\- ¡índex! todo tiene explicación, solo tenía hambre y tenia entradas de sobra, sería muy descortés que no le enseñara la ciudad.- se volvia a excusar touma  
mikoto se había esforzado, pero touma no quería causar un mal entendido con index es por eso que ella se había enoja así ocasionando que ella lo pisara y se marchara  
\- tengo unas cosas que hacer en mi casa, nos vemos cariño, nos vemos index-san.- mikoto se retiraba del lugar  
\- toumaaaaaaa.- la aura de index bajaba a un tono de color mas rosado  
\- index veras….- touma intento excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por index  
\- no crees que deberías de seguir a esa mujer, si ya estas saliendo con ella al menos se un buen novio.- index enfadada sugirio  
\- ¡si! ¡creo que debería hacerlo!, pero todo esto tiene una explicación creeme no tenemos ese tipo de relación  
\- ¡ya lo se touma! no deberías de decirme nada, se que sientes que tienes que protegerla no te puedo culpar es muy bonita y te has enamorado de ella a pesar de todo solo eres mi amigo no tengo el derecho para decirte con quien debes de estar, ¡ustedes dos se ven bien!  
touma con esas palabras salidas de la boca de index solo pensaba  
" ¡estoy acabado! solo soy su amigo y está convencida de que somos novios porque nací con esta suerte"  
\- ¡disculpa touma! se que estas en una cita y perdón por preocuparme ya veo que no perdías el tiempo.- index aun estaba dolida y touma ya se había dado cuenta y creo la oportunidad para preguntarle algo a index el creía que index era la chica del silbato pues la expresión de index y la motivación que le dio cuando tuvo ese incidente lo hizo creer que era ella o que si no lo era conocía a la persona que se lo dio  
\- ¡index! una última pregunta.- touma exclamo decidido  
\- ¡claro! ¿qué quieres?  
touma saco el colgante de su pecho y pregunto directamente  
\- has visto este silbato y no me refiero a cuando lo perdí, si no unos años antes  
index se había quedado callada ante esta pregunta, touma no podía esperar la respuesta pero index con una sonrisa le dijo  
\- ¡no! nunca lo había visto touma, me tengo que ir cuida a misaka-san  
touma no sabía que pensar hizo lo posible por evitar el malentendido y no pudo, pero eso no le quito el preocuparse por mikoto que se había alejado de donde estaban y tenía pendiente pues no quería que alguien intentara hacerle daño  
\- ¡lo siento misaka-san! Touma exclamo a lo lejos ya la había encontrado  
\- ¡así que al fin viniste simio idiota! ¿no se qué te pasa? me esforcé para disimular y tu no lo hiciste.- mikoto reprochaba  
\- ¡lo siento de veras! no pensé en lo que decía ¡perdóname!.- touma se disculpaba mientras extendía la mano.- ¡toma! te compre esto es una regalía por lo que hiciste  
\- veo que deberás lo sientes, ¡está bien! ¡lo tomare! ¿Qué es?.- pregunto mikoto  
\- ¡es una sorpresa! seguro te gustara.- touma le contesto  
\- ¡huy! que lindo pastelito

…..

Se puede ver a una index sorprendida por la noticia, ya se encontraba en su habitación de estudiante muy cerca de donde vive touma  
\- yo tan preocupada por él y me sale con su grata sorpresa, y luego con quien ¡huuy! ¡me hace enojar!, y ya que estaba dispuesta a decirle quien era yo, pero no creo que ahora eso importe, pues touma sale con esa mujer  
se podia ver en ese momento como index sostenía un silbato que había sacado de una cajita bien decorada mientras su cara se veía triste

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este chapter, les doy las gracias a los que leen mi fanfic nunca creí que tuviera tantos follow y tantos reviews ¡muchas gracias!, y espero que siga siendo de su agrado en un futuro  
¡y ahora la sección favorita de todos!  
"deader te escucha| 3)))|" XD se la copie al chilango de fanbolero **

**Elmendelsaco: "zhi que sukulento (ewe)" jajaja XD desgraciadamente no sé meteré a esas dos, la verdad estoy dudando en meter a varias de las que salen en el manga de nisekoi y acabar la historia con esas cuatro, pero si me convence la segunda temporada las meteré en algún lugar han de quedar**

**Dedicatus256: cómo ves en este capítulo ya empezó su relación (a veces pienso que touma es demasiado bueno) XD mikoto ya mero saca el lado tsun tsun que tanto amamos de las tsunderes**

**Onilink500: jajaja si ya me gustaría saberlo. Sé que mi inicio no fue bueno yo también lo sentí, pero trato de arreglarlo con forme pasa la historia y espero que esta vez si sea de tu agrado. bueno por la cuestión de misaki y othinus igual las dos me caen bien, pero como que si le voy mas a misaki ella espera el milagrito, pero para que nos hacemos si kamachi de seguro al final no lo deja con ninguna como todos los trolls y sus finales rancios **

**Jstapia: bueno ya todos se dan una idea de quienes son las protagonistas ¿verdad? ¡bueno! XD la verdad solo están seguras para su papel las cuatro de la descripción, kanzaki no se si la meteré como dije esto del fanfic es de inspiración y si caresco de ella en algún momento dudo que vaya alargar la historia de mas, pero si me convence como adaptan nisekoi 2 tal vez meta a las faltantes, otro dato: last order no podría ser haru-chan ya que esta historia tendrá un spin-off de accelerator mas adelante y last order junto con worst serán sus enamoradas :3, claro no podría olvidarme de sister-chan ella también aparecerá después en clichekoi **

**Matiov: jajaja ¡si! tenía que lanzar piedras con algo tenía que remplazar el railgun, y creo que ya todos sospechan de quienes van a ser las protas así que ya para que les digo, y por nisekoi 2 hoy que subía este capítulo me lleve una grata sorpresa, salió la ova tres con la linda haruuuuu (zhyyyy keeee zukulentha estuvo la ova ****(****͡****͡****͜****ʖ ****͡****°)****) y me gusto su personaje ya animado ¡bien ya no puedo esperar!**

**Bueno esta ha sido la sección "deader te escucha 3)))" espero que me sigan dado sus reviews y que me sigan leyendo. Aprovechando que ya estoy aquí le aviso que clichekoi lo publicare cada 10 dias o menos (lo menos seria una semana exacta) por que también publicare otra historia. mi proyecto "una cierta voluntad perdida" estará parado de momento**

**¡Nos vemos chaosiiiiiinnnn!**


	5. malentendido y un mismo sentimiento

**Bueno chavos y chavas ya regrese sé que me tarde, pero se me juntaron varias cosas la semana pasada, el partido de mi atlético en champions, el partido de México y los animes que sigo, además empecé a ver kuroko no básquet y quede súper traumado y me eche toda la primera temporada en tres días, pero dije no ya me tarde hare mi cap de esta semana y aquí lo tienen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI no son míos si fueran míos ya le hubiera puesto un listoncito azul a misaki-chan jajaja ok no**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿por qué estas llorando?- Preguntaba una niña  
\- es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo- contestaba un niño  
\- ¿Por qué? Volvió a preguntar aquella chiquilla  
\- es que dicen que soy diferente a ellos y me nombran plaga.- contestaba aquel chiquillo mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas  
\- ¿por qué será?- se preguntaba a ella  
\- sus papas se la pasan diciéndome de cosas. Tu también te deberías de alejar una niña tan bonita no puede ser vista con una plaga como yo.- aquel niño le decía eso mientras intentaba alejarse pero la niña ruborizada contesto  
\- no te preocupes por mi ¡yo jugare contigo!- exclamo la chiquilla  
\- ¿de veras? pero te dirán de cosas también  
\- ya verás como ellos no se meten conmigo.- decía confiada la niña.- por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
\- el mío touma, kamijo touma y el tuyo  
\- el mío es…

…..

Se podía ver una luz entrando por la habitación de un joven, este joven era kamijo touma un chico que había tenido una experiencia horrible apenas hace un día y empezaba a despertarse para vivir otro día de desgracias  
\- ¡mmm! otra vez ese sueño. Como puede ser que me acuerde del día que nos conocimos, pero su rostro no es lo suficientemente claro; a veces desearía no haber tenido ese accidente ¡que desgracia!  
touma tuvo un accidente apenas entro a la preparatoria, en ese accidente perdió el 90% de sus memorias y el doctor le dijo que tal vez ya no recordaría nada, pero el aun recuerda algunas cosas y tiene la esperanza de que algún día esos recuerdos regresen. Touma se paró de su cama solo para prepararse ya que tenía que ir a la escuela, él pensaba que no tenia caso pensar en un hubiera.  
\- ¡qué raro! índex no ha pasado cuando siempre lo hace.- touma decía para sí.- tal vez cree que ya no debería venir porque me vio con biri biri. Hay ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Yo y mi desgracia! kamijo touma ya estaba listo para irse pero no pudo esperar más a índex y se dirijo a la escuela mientras pensaba  
"en todo caso debo de arreglar las cosas con ella o se dará una mala idea" touma se agarro el pecho y saco su silbato dentro de la camisa  
"¿esa chica aun llevara el silbato? o ¿siquiera me recordara? "  
touma pensaba en todo esto tranquilamente cuando una voz lo llamo de nuevo a la realidad  
\- ¡hey! ¡Tierra llamando al súper idiota! Exclamo la voz a lo lejos  
\- ¡ohh! ¡Biri biri!  
\- ¡cállate! me duele la cabeza mi mama y mis hermanas me estuvieron molestando toda la noche, que ¿cómo había estado mi primera cita? que ¿si eras apuesto? y preguntas de lo mas horrendas y asquerosas.  
\- ¡ya veo! soy horrendo y asqueroso.- touma exclamo con un aura deprimente  
\- pienso que la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú, que por tu mala suerte tenemos que hacer esta ridiculez, sabes no me debería de justar contigo podría atraer más mala suerte.  
Touma escucho las palabras de mikoto, pero algo dentro de el ardía de furia y no se pudo contener mas  
\- ¡cállate no seas ridícula!- grito touma no sabía porque, pero él lo había hecho  
\- ¿qué te pasa idiota?- pregunto sorprendida mikoto  
\- ¡no se! perdón por gritar, no lo entiendo.- touma se excusaba mientras pensaba en lo que sintió en ese momento  
\- solo bromeaba idiota, creo que deberíamos de aprovechar la escuela para relajarnos ya que estamos muy tensos, pues en mi casa no lo puedo hacer mi detestable madre no deja de molestarme.- sugirió mikoto  
\- tienes razón.- asintió touma  
\- aunque no dudo que nos estén siguiendo las mismas personas de aquella vez.- dejo claro mikoto para que estuvieran alertas, con estas últimas palabras touma y mikoto llegaron a la escuela touma se preguntaba si esto pasaría por los próximos tres años ,no quería eso le preocupaba mucho y era molesto que gente desconocida los estuviera siguiendo.  
\- ¡ahhh! ¡Que desgracia! oye misaka-san, no nos está siguiendo tu guardaespaldas ¿verdad?- pregunto touma  
\- ¡no lo eh visto! tal vez en la escuela ya no lo haga, pero te diré una cosa si alguien en la escuela descubre lo nuestro ¡te matare! ¿Entiendes idiota? y por si te quedaba duda dile a esa amiguita tuya que no hable  
\- no te preocupes índex no es así.- touma defendió a su amiga  
mientras ellos conversaban se encaminaron a el aula touma abrió la puerta para ver a índex en su banca con un par de chicas platicando  
\- ¡ohh índex! Touma saludo  
\- ¡h-o-l-aa-aa t-oum-a! ¡Buenos días!- Índex se veía nerviosa  
\- ¡que bueno que ya llegaste! me preocupe por qué no habías llegado a mi departamento ¿podemos hablar?- touma pregunto  
al otro lado del salón se escucho un fuerte pero calmado grito  
\- ¡ohhhh! pero si son kami-yan y misaka-chan miren chicos ya llegaron.- exclamo el amigo pervertido de touma: aogami pierce  
todos los hombres se juntaron alrededor de la pareja y las mujeres en una orilla con aura negra a excepción de índex y las chicas con las que platicaban  
\- ¡felicidades! sabemos que están saliendo te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo touma.- gritaban todos los hombre del salón  
\- ¿pero que están diciendo imbéciles?.- touma pregunto hasta que salió su otro amigo solo para dar el golpe de gracia a su tranquilidad escolar  
\- ¡hola kami-yan! no te puedes hacer el desentendido ya que los dos tuvieron una cita el domingo, estos dos los vieron.- motoharu señalaba a dos compañeros  
\- ¡ohhh! Kami-yan maldito cabron es bueno que te hayas decidido por alguien y deshicieras tu harem, ¡ahora todos estamos felices!- Exclamaba aogami mientras todos lo alzaban por los aires en señal de victoria mientras todas las mujeres de la esquina solo murmuraban  
\- ¿por qué no fui yo?  
\- hubiera sido mejor novia que esa chica insensible  
\- ¡ohhh! que horrible kamijo-kun ya tiene novia  
entre tanto alboroto una niña pequeña entraba al salón y decía  
\- ¡ohh! parece que hay mucho alboroto ¿que sucede?  
\- ¡kami-yan ya tiene novia! komoe-sensei.- le contesto aogami  
la mini maestra comenzó a frotarse los ojos, pues las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos  
\- kamijo-chan tiene novia y no pondrá atención a sus clases.- decía komoe-sensei  
\- ¡noo! ¡komoe-sensei no llore! .- trataba de calmarla touma de inmediato trato de excusarse  
\- ¡esperen un momento chicos! todo esto es un mal entendido, hay una buena razón para todo esto  
todo el salón se quedo pasmado ante tal declaración, pero touma lo que no sabía es que se retractaría de inmediato de todo eso, pues kuroki se asomaba a lo lejos, touma y mikoto no lo podían creer todo se estaba volviendo un fastidio mientras tanto kuroki a lo lejos pensaba  
" debo de asegurarme que ese simio no le haga daño a la señorita"  
"tenga paciencia la liberare de ese simio ignorante "  
"ese estúpido kuroki no me dejara en paz nunca" pensaba mikoto en el momento  
en el salón se podía ver a todos los alumnos esperando la razón que había dicho touma  
\- ¡no me digas que no están saliendo maldito kami-yan! aun planeas conservar tu harem.- exclamo aogami  
las chicas ante tal declaración se les había iluminado la mirada y los chicos tenían un aura negra hacia kamijo, pero ante tal situación no quedaba otra que empezar el show  
_**\- así es chicos esto es un gran mal entendido, no somos una pareja normal.- exclamaba kamijo touma  
\- ¡así es! somos unos súper tortolitos.- completaba misaka mikoto**__**  
**_las chicas del salón habían vuelto a su aura deprimente y los chicos festejaban, ya que el chico del harem por fin tenia novia  
\- ¡oh touma! no nos des ese susto.- decía aogami calmado pero burlón a la vez  
-bien por ustedes.- gritaban todos los hombres del salón  
los hombres del salón seguían festejando y las chicas deprimidas pero la mentalidad en ese momento de ambos era  
"estamos perdidos"  
touma reacciono de manera inmediata y sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas entre índex y el  
\- índex sobre lo que tenía que decirte, sabes es… - touma fue interrumpido  
\- no te preocupes touma es increíble, te quejabas por no tener novia y ahora que la tienes que gusto me da por ti  
touma sentía que su corazón era penetrado por una bala de indiferencia y la sonrisa que mostraba índex en ese momento lo dejo mas deprimido  
\- ¡que desgracia!

….

\- ¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando! ¿que será de mi vida escolar? si ya de por si medio salón me odia por tu culpa, no sé que le ven de bueno a este idiota ¿oye hasta cuándo va a estar así?  
touma estaba perdido en su mundo y solo quería saber una cosa  
"¿por qué ese guardaespaldas nos está viendo? por su culpa yo perdí la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con índex"  
\- ¡bueno! como no me haces caso ve adelantándote tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- mikoto exclamo  
\- ¡disculpa! no es que no te quisiera hacer caso.- touma trato de arreglar las cosas, pero fue cortado al instante  
\- cállate  
touma se había ganado un golpe en la cabeza por disculparse eso ya no era nuevo, pero su mente aun divagaba y solo quería arreglar las cosas con índex y aunque no sabía como el solo tenía una cosa en la mente  
" lo intentare"  
pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció al instante ya que escucho su nombre  
\- ¡ehhh touma! ¿Ya te vas?  
\- ¡oh! me sorprendiste índex ¡si creo que sí!- respondió touma  
\- ¡sabes touma! la reunión de representantes acaba de terminar.- comento índex  
\- ¡que bien! ¡Gracias por tu arduo trabajo!- touma mostraba una sonrisa sincera  
touma pensaba que era su más grande oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, él pensaba que sería agradable invitarla a comer y explicarle todo, pero en su mente formaba imágenes de cómo reaccionaría índex  
"¡oh ya veo touma! es una lástima, pero ¿por que soy la única en saber esto? ¿No sería mejor si lo supiera toda la clase?"  
Touma ya estaba pensando también que su suerte malograría ese hecho  
\- veras yo creo que biri biri y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro además… - touma intentaba empezar a explicar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo  
\- sabes touma creo saber por qué esa mujer siente cosas por ti.- hablaba índex mientras su cara erala de alguien seria  
\- ¡gracias índex!, pero ¿que de bueno a de tener alguien como yo?- touma pregunto  
\- ¡ya vas de nuevo con eso touma! ¡Tú tienes muchas cosas buenas! por ejemplo: si ves a un niño perdido llorando le ayudas para que encuentre a su mama, si una persona se encuentra en peligro siempre estás ahí con ellos para ayudar, nunca le niegas tu ayuda a alguien siempre me cuidas y me invitas de comer y lo más importante siempre eres muy confiable  
touma se sentía feliz pues el no creía que tuviera cosas buenas pero índex se las había dicho eso significaba que índex si le ponía atención  
\- ¡gracias índex! nunca pensé en ello, pero creo que biri biri siempre odia eso de mi así que no creo que se enamore por eso  
\- ¡eso crees! pero creo que puedo entender, porque esa mujer se enamoro de ti  
touma vio que el rostro de índex se tornaba melancólico. pero para su suerte como siempre llego alguien empujando a índex por la espalda, tirando su bolso y dejando salir algo de su maleta touma se sorprendió de aquello que había caído y no pudo evitar preguntar  
\- ¿esto es…?  
el ambiente se torno raro y silencioso entre ellos y algunos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de touma, pues él creía que era demasiada coincidencia que un silbato de diferente color pero de mismo diseño estuviera tirado en el piso, él creía que por fin había encontrado a la niña de su promesa hasta que índex tomo la iniciativa de la conversación  
\- ¡esto no es lo que piensas touma! .- decía una índex sonrojada.- este es un llavero que compre en una tienda, cuando lo vi dije se parece al de touma esta bonito, ¡si eso es esta bonito! en todo caso ¡touma no es lo que piensas!.- índex se alejaba mientras decía eso  
\- espera índex.- intento detenerla touma pero no lo logro  
la reacción de índex ante tal situación era bastante inusual y touma se había dado cuenta de ello a pesar de que conoce a índex desde primer año no la había visto así de nerviosa  
\- ¿que es lo que me pasa? poniéndola nerviosa, si ya sabía que ella no era la chica de la promesa, además creo que la chica del silbato ya no se acordara de mi. Con la incomodidad del momento ya no le dije nada de misaka y yo  
se podía notar a una índex parada en una esquina del pasillo toda roja  
\- ¿por qué me puse tan nerviosa?

…..

_**\- ¡hola cariño!Buenos días! ¡Te extrañe!- exclamo touma  
\- ¡hola mi vida! ¡Yo igual!- contesto mikoto**_  
estas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban touma y misaka por la mañana, aunque la realidad era otra ellos tenía que aparentar que se querían enfrente de la clase  
\- ¡wowww kami-yan! cuanta pasión.- decía aogami mientras la mayoría de hombres se acercaban a touma y mikoto y la mayoría de las mujeres se deprimían en una esquina  
\- ¡tsk! cuanta ridiculez hay en tu vida kamijo touma.- se podía escuchar la voz de un chico albino  
touma solo lo pudo ver con una cara de ¡ayúdame no puedo sopórtalo mas!  
\- esos dos ¡no lo hacen nada mal! ¿No crees uiharu?- hablo una chica de cabello largo y negro con prendedor en forma de flor  
\- ¿de qué hablas satén san?- contesto una chica con una diadema de flores  
\- ¡de nada! ¿Verdad índex–san?- exclamo sonriendo la jovencita, pero índex no hacía caso pues su mirada solo veía a touma aun después de que se había acabado tal relajo la mirada de índex no se despegaba de el

….

\- ¡oye mikoto! no por que estés con touma quiere decir que nos caigas bien, hubiera podido ser mejor para el que tu exclamaba una joven en un pasillo cerca de una escalera  
\- si claro digan lo que quieran.- mikoto con la mirada fría ante tales comentarios respondió  
\- no te pongas muy arrogante que si no te las veras con nosotras.- exclamo otra chica al lado de ella  
touma a lo lejos podía observar que mikoto hablaba con otras chicas, pero aquella conversación no parecía ser normal así que touma decidió acercarse, pero aquellas jóvenes ya se habían ido  
\- bien y ¿que fue todo eso?.- pregunto touma con seriedad  
\- ¡ehh! ¿Desde cuándo esta aquí idiota?- mikoto intento desviar el tema con esa respuesta pero touma no cayó ante tal truco  
\- ¡eso no importa! ¿Qué te dijeron?  
\- ¡nada que te incumba!- mikoto trato de cortarlo de tajo pero no esperaba lo que iba a escuchar  
\- ¡claro que me incumbe! ¡Eres mi novia!  
Mikoto al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar ruborizarse y de inmediato contesto  
\- cállate  
después de esas palabras ambos caminaron sin decir nada hasta la azotea de la escuela  
\- ¿cómo fue que terminamos así?- preguntaba para sí mismo touma  
\- nuestros padres nos sacrificaron .- mikoto le contesto  
\- tenemos que hacer algo con ese guardaespaldas tuyo  
\- no lo creo eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, una vez que se obsesiona nadie lo puede parar.- mikoto estaba un poco rara .- ¡oh cierto! se me olvidaba, kuroki no estará por aquí hoy parece que hay una junta empresarial y tenía que asistir, pero a este paso nada va a cambiar  
\- ¡tienes razón! tengo una idea que pasa si le contamos este secreto a algún amigo muy intimo ¿no crees que eso nos quitaría un peso de encima? Touma expuso  
\- ¡oh! ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho?- contesto de manera fría mikoto  
\- ¿a qué viene eso?- pregunto touma  
\- cállate idiota y no me hables en lo que resta del día.- con esas últimas palabras mikoto se retiraba  
\- ¡espera! ¿Qué…?  
La puerta de la azotea se había cerrado mientras touma intentaba decirle algo  
\- ¡esa biri biri! es muy difícil de entender

…

\- ¡así! que ¿quieres pedirme un consejo sobre misaka-chan? preguntaba motoharu  
\- en realidad de ser posible no te diría nada, pero… - touma no sabía qué hacer pues él le ofrecía ayuda y misaka siempre lo rechazaba el creía que tal vez si los dos se llevaban bien, pudieran mejorar la situación de ese falso noviazgo, pero motoharu interrumpió sus pensamientos  
\- hay veces que no la entiendes ¡verdad!  
\- ¡si! hay veces que esta de mal humor o la veo con otras chicas, pero no pareciera que estuviera platicando todo lo contrario  
\- sabes kami-yan esas criaturas hermosas a las que llamamos mujeres son muy volátiles y entre ellas pueden llegar a hacerse más daño que nosotros como hombres .- explico motoharu  
\- además son tan delicadas como caramelo y dime kami-yan ya la besaste o le has hecho cosas pervertidas, que si no lo has hecho creo que estas muy mal de tu cabeza.- le dijo aogami, pero touma se ruborizo ante tal comentario y grito  
\- ¿pero qué estás diciendo falso acento pervertido? no hemos hecho nada de eso touma le respondió, pero motoharu interrumpió  
\- regresando al tema ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que eres?  
\- ¿como en lo que soy? - touma respondió incrédulo ante tal pregunta  
\- aunque no lo creas eres muy popular entre las mujeres de la escuela y ahora que tienes novia todas tiene la mirada puesta en misaka-chan y eso no es lo único ya que ella es muy bonita todas le empezaran a tener envidia y cuando las mujeres tienen envidia pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas, puede que ella esté siendo ignorada o molestada y eso la ponga de mal humor  
\- no lo hubiera pensado jamás.- touma solo miro hacia el suelo  
\- ¡maldito! tenias un harem y ni te habías dado cuenta ¡¿qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?!, pero creo que dándole tu hombro como apoyo ella podrá superar la frustración de ser atacada e ignorada. Después de todo kami-yan eres su novio, eres la persona a la que más confianza a de tener.- touma se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo el mas pervertido  
\- ¡gracias chicos! a veces pueden llegar a decir cosas inteligentes.- touma se alejaba mientras sonreía  
\- ¡ja! Kami-yan es solo que eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta.- decía para si motoharu  
con esas últimas palabras touma se retiraba de aquel lugar en el que hablaba con sus compañeros. Touma quería hablar con ella para saber la razón de su enojo, pero se acordó que ella tenía cosas importantes que hacer así que decidió ir a buscar a índex convencido de contarle todo para que le ayudara a evitar que siguieran molestando a mikoto, así que se dirigió a la dirección  
\- komoe-sensei ¿ha visto a índex?  
\- ¡oh kamijo-chan! no la he visto hoy, pero yo pensaría que ya se fue a su casa pues hoy no hubo reunión  
\- ¡gracias komoe-sensei!  
\- ¡de nada kamijo-chan! por cierto ¿estas estudiando? .- touma palideció ante la pregunta de su maestra ¡oh! parece que kamijo –chan quiere un castigo  
\- lo siento komoe-sensei llevo prisa  
con esas palabras salió touma de la dirección, ya que no tenía nada que hacer decidió ir a buscar sus cosas a su salón, pero antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo escucho algo que le desagrado  
\- ¡ya vieron! esa creída está sola en el salón  
\- ¡no merece tener amigos! ¿No sé como kamijo-kun pudo siquiera fijarse en una chica así de masculina?  
\- ¡sí! creo que él es muy guapo, pero está un poco ciego  
todas las chicas rieron ante este comentario y touma decidió hacer su aparición ante ellas  
\- ¡oigan chicas! tal vez estaré ciego para no ver como ustedes, pero pienso que el estar ciego no es impedimento para ver el corazón de una persona y este ciego cree que sus corazones están podridos  
todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de aquel chico pero de inmediato volvió a hablar  
\- así que chicas ¿por qué no intentan ser sus amigas en vez de juzgarla? les aseguro que se llevaran una gran sorpresa  
touma se retiro del lugar y se dirigió al salón tranquilo. Sabía lo que ella estaba pasando y de alguna manera lo entendía, ese sentimiento aunque él no recordaba la mayoría de su vida esa sensación de ser rechazado por los demás no se borraría tan fácil la impotencia de saber que nadie te quiere hablar que todos te insultan el ya la había sentido y no quería que alguien más pasara por eso y pensó que se había portado como un tonto que estaba mas preocupado en arreglar un malentendido que en ayudar a una persona que lo necesitaba. Touma hundido en sus pensamientos abrió la puesta del salón para verla ahí sentada viendo hacia la ventana con algunas lagrima en los ojos él pensó que quería protegerla de ese mundo que él ya había vivido  
\- ¡hola!- saludo touma  
\- ¡ahhhh idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?- mikoto no se dio cuenta de cómo estaba  
\- misaka-san tu cara  
\- ¡ah esto! solo tenía sueño no pienses otra cosa.- mikoto trataba de excusarse pero touma empezó a hablar  
\- ¡sabes! durante mi infancia siempre fui un niño muy solitario la gente huía de mi porque le tenía miedo a mi desgracia, pensaban que si se relacionaban conmigo tal vez ellos tendrían el mismo destino que yo, pero como veras eso es totalmente falso  
mikoto comprendió el por qué de su grito hace unos días, cuando ella le dijo que era su culpa y de inmediato supo que tenía que disculparse  
\- ¡perdóname idiota!.- mikoto exclamo  
\- ¡hum! ¿Por?- touma se veía confundido  
\- por lo que te dije hace unos días, ¡que era tu culpa que nosotros termináramos así!  
\- ¡no te preocupes!- Touma le mostro una sonrisa que hizo que la chica de inmediato volteara.- cuando era chico hubo alguien que me salvo de estar solo toda mi infancia y gracias a esa persona pude salir adelante  
\- y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
\- no tienes porque fingir, se por lo que estas pasando y quiero ayudarte  
\- ¡no sé de lo que estás hablando!  
\- hace unos momentos escuche a unas chicas decir cosas malas de ti y supe de inmediato que la estabas pasando muy mal, así que por favor ¡déjame ayudarte!  
\- pero ¿no crees que te odien por defenderme?  
\- ¡eso no me preocupa! un verdadero amigo no se enfada por cosas tan triviales, además no me importaría que todos los demás se enojaran por lo que llegara a hacer, después de todo eres mi novia y te quiero proteger de lo mismo que yo viví  
la cara de mikoto se ruborizo de una manera más tierna y de inmediato contesto  
\- ¿que estás diciendo idiota? pero gracias.- el rostro de mikoto mostraba alivio de alguna manera y sus palabras mostraban sinceridad pura.- desde pequeña siempre he sido buena para los estudios y siempre he intentado concentrarme lo mas que puedo, a causa de ello muchas veces fui molestada por aquellos que creían que era creída así que te comprendo un poco, pero me gustaría hacer amigos y poder disfrutar mi vida escolar de manera agradable, esa es otra de las razones por la que me mude a esta escuela, pero parece que tuve la misma suerte.- mikoto mostraba un rostro muy triste y touma sentía que podía entenderla de igual manera pues, su vida era totalmente parecida a la suya  
\- ¡no te preocupes misaka! yo te ayudare a conseguir amigas  
mikoto se había quedado callada pero el sabia que eso era lo que quería en realidad  
\- eres una persona molesta, pero sé cómo te sientes así que te diré algunos secretos. Índex podrías llevarte muy bien con ella es una chica algo caprichosa, pero es muy buena y siempre te tiende la mano cuando necesitas ayuda. Satén es una chica muy buena es muy curiosa muy perspicaz y algo imperativa, pero es muy agradable platicar con ella. Uiharu es muy tímida, pero una vez que ya tienes su confianza habla de manera normal ella es muy inteligente y no le gusta juzgar a las personas por cómo se ven  
\- ¡gracias idiota por la información! ya que insistes dejare que me protejas mikoto se lo decía mientras volteaba  
\- ¡ew! no eres nada linda ¿verdad?  
\- ¿por qué debería de serlo? ni que deberás fuéramos novios  
ellos seguían platicando y peleando dentro del aula, pero lo que o sabían es que alguien los estaba escuchando; era una chica de cabello plateado que se veía sorprendida ante tal acontecimiento  
\- ¿ellos están fingiendo? ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy, parece ser que la audiencia de este fic bajo no se si fue por las vacaciones, pero si veo que en algún momento ya es de su desagrado tal vez lo pare y lo borre, pero por el momento esa es una idea que descarto también les aviso que tal vez las otras protagonistas aparezcan más pronto de lo que piensan ya que quiero ver a mi linda misaki en este fic, pero por ahora iremos a mi sección favorita deader te escucha 3)))"**

**Netokastillo: si yo también lo creí es por eso que la estoy adaptando, además también creare una adaptación spin-off de accelerator solo espero no tardarme y que les agrade**

**Elmendelsaco: jajaja si de por si touma tiene una mejor actitud nada mas que siento que el a veces se menosprecia, pero touma sabe golpear y romper ilusiones XD pero el si escogerá a una, quien sea es lo único que aun estoy pensando**

**Onilink500: espero poder arreglarlo como pase el tiempo y por lo del teaser si tal vez se me hubiera ocurrido antes lo hubiera puesto, pero lo de biri biri se lo gano por su actitud eléctrica que sería como de tócame y te las veras igual que un cable con corriente, pero como pase mas el tiempo le daré una habilidad XD (no creas que un poder)**

**Bueno esa a sido toda mi sección de deader te escucha, pero como verán hoy solo han sido tres comentarios espero sus reviews y agregare otra sección será una de recomendaciones para que vean otras cosas o así **

**nos vemos**

"**chaosin"**


	6. nuevo problema, voluntad de una promesa

**Bueno después de un buen rato sin publicar nada decidí hacer el otro cap. de mi fic. Eh estado muy ocupado el trabajo me tiene atado (cambie de trabajo****) y no había podido terminar este cap. pero me incapacitaron y pude terminarlo así que aquí está sin más demora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI no me pertenecen**

.  
.

Después de que la relación entre mikoto y touma mejorara de cierta manera tendrían que superar otra dificultad  
\- ¡¿Ya vieron que a ese chico?!  
\- ¡es tan adorable!  
\- ¡miren su cabello rojizo! ¡Se ve muy bien!  
en cierta escuela se podían escuchar algunas chicas hablando y murmurando, pues dentro de la escuela se podía ver a un joven apuesto de baja estatura caminar en los pasillos  
\- ¡hola kami-yan! - motoharu hablo a touma que estaba sentado a lado de mikoto  
\- ¿qué pasa tsuchimikado?  
\- escuche que va a ver otro estudiante transferido a este salón al parecer esto fue de último minuto  
\- solo espero que sea una linda chica loli – interrumpió aogami durante la plática de los otros tres  
\- ¡falso acento pervertido! podrías dejar de decir tonterías – touma contesto  
\- ¡tú como ya tienes novia maldito! – Decía enfadado aogami, pero el joven rubio interrumpió la discusión de sus dos amigos  
\- no te hagas ilusiones, dicen que es un joven y que es muy bien parecido  
\- ¡no puede ser! – aogami comento decepcionado  
se abrieron las puertas del salón en el instante en el que los jóvenes hablaban solo para dejar ver a la mini maestra  
\- ¡muy bien jóvenes! ya siéntense – komoe-sensei al ver que sus alumnos tomaban asiento decidió nuevamente tomar la palabra - sé qué hace unos días misaka-chan se transfirió, pero el día de hoy alguien más se transfirió a este salón así que quiero que le den una muy cálida bienvenida – el alumnado sobre todo el femenino esperaba con ansias - ¡pasa shirai-san!  
la mirada de mikoto quedo en blanco al escuchar eso y touma se había dado cuenta su radar detecta desgracias le avisaba que se venía otra buena  
\- ¡gusto en conocerlos! mi nombre es shirai kuroko – hablo aquel joven  
las chicas del salón no tardaron en decir frases como:  
\- ¡dios! ¡Qué apuesto!  
\- ¡es tan lindo!  
\- ¡incluso podría ser más lindo que kamijo-kun!  
\- ¡waaaa! ¡Quiero abrazarlo!  
pero la maestra hablo antes de que el salón se volviera un caos como siempre  
\- ¡orden jóvenes! bueno shirai-chan puedes sentarte donde quieras  
\- ¡gracias!  
Mientras el joven caminaba había gente del salón que se le quedaba viendo, pero no porque fuera muy apuesto si no por que algo no les parecía del nuevo estudiante  
\- ¡oye aogami! - hablo motoharu - ¿no crees que es muy raro?  
\- ¡si! ¡Creo que sí!  
al otro lado del salón una de las tres jóvenes en el grupito de index pensaba de la misma manera  
\- ¡¿no creen que es muy linda?! - pregunto satén  
\- ¿linda? ¡Pero si es un chico! - respondía index  
\- ¡no digas eso satén! – uiharu regaño - está bien que parezca niña, pero no lo insultes  
el nuevo estudiante se le quedo viendo a kamijo touma por un momento, touma sentía que esa mirada no traería nada bueno y su corazonada era cierta, pues mikoto estaba pálida y él no sabía la razón hasta que el individuo nuevo hablo  
\- ¡one-sama! – Todo el salón escucho el grito de shirai y observaba como se aventaba hacia mikoto en un abrazo, todas las chicas del salón aventaban maldiciones con un aura negra saliendo de ellas mientras los chicos quedaban incrédulos ante tal comportamiento  
\- ¡espera idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hablaba mientras se lo intentaba quitar de encima  
\- ¡one-sama! ¡Tenía ganas de verte!  
\- ¡pues yo no tenía ganas de verte! ¡Así que fuera! – mikoto intentaba de manera desesperada quitárselo de encima  
\- ¿por qué tan mala conmigo one-sama?  
\- ¡oye déjame en paz! - mikoto estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero shirai dijo algo que no le gusto a mikoto y reafirmaba la condición que tenía el falso noviazgo  
\- lo siento pero no puedo, mi padre me mando para que te protegiera de un simio malvado  
\- sabía que esto pasaría, pero ¿porque te vistes de esta forma?  
\- ¡hay one-sama! es que tenía tantas ganas de verte que compre el uniforme equivocado  
después del caos que se organizó al otro lado del salón se encontraban kamijo touma y sus dos amigos platicando  
\- ¡me pregunto! ¿Por qué ese tipo vendrá vestido de esa manera? – Comento aogami  
\- ¡no lo sé! ¡Tal vez se sienta más cómodo! – Expuso motoharu  
\- acaba de decir que se equivocó al comprar el uniforme  
\- ¡hay kami-yan! no puedo creer que no te has dado cuenta  
touma se le quedo viendo de manera incrédula, pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando sus dos amigos  
al otro lado del salón ya con la situación calmada dos personas hablaban de igual manera  
\- a propósito one-sama ¿quién es el afortunado? - mikoto quien no se esperaba tal pregunta respondio sorprendida  
\- ¡ahhhhh kuroko! ¿Que no te lo ha dicho kuroki?  
\- no one-sama quiero ver quien es la persona quien escogió sobre mi  
mikoto al ver que kuroko se comportaba, pensó que tal vez esta vez no haría nada y decidió llamar a touma  
\- ¡ven para acá idiota! – mikoto hablo a touma que se encontraba al otro lado del salón con sus amigos  
\- ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya voy! – touma se acercó donde mikoto  
\- ¡mira kuroko! este es mi novio  
\- ¡oh! pero si es un simio enclenque  
mikoto y touma se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de kuroko  
\- ¡perdón! – touma exclamo de manera incrédula  
\- ¡que es una persona que inspira confianza! – Las palabras de kuroko habían cambiado - vera espero que cuide bien a mi one-sama  
\- ¡claro déjamelo a mí! – touma contesto con decisión en sus ojos  
\- ¡vera! one-sama es una importante persona en mi vida, dado que tenemos la misma edad nos criamos juntos nos bañamos y jugamos así que he pensado en cómo le había estado yendo, pero puedo quedarme tranquilo  
"ella me había comentado que no había tenido amigos ni novios ¿qué significa esto? Además se llevan muy bien"  
touma se quedaba pensando en que aquel chico se era demasiado gentil mientras que mikoto pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para evitar lo que se venía. Habían pasado ya varias horas de clase desde que shirai se había presentado con touma y era hora del almuerzo  
\- ¡haber one-sama! ¡Diga ahhhh!  
\- ¡kuroko! – Gritaba mikoto avergonzada - ¡puedo comer sola deja de molestarme!  
\- no diga tonterías one-sama, después de no vernos por mucho tiempo tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido así que abra grande  
-¡ya basta kuroko! ¡Deja de molestarme!  
kamijo touma veía la escena extrañado pensando en que tan cercanos serian  
\- one-sama aquí tiene su postre que tanto le gusta  
\- o gracias kuroko  
\- one-sama se ha vuelto más hermosa ¿no le gustaría que se lo diera con la boca?  
la cara de mikoto cambio de repente al ver que la estaban manipulando con dulces  
\- ¡ya déjame en paz!  
touma seguía viendo extrañado la escena mientras pensaba  
"¿será que le gusta?"  
Pero con una palmada de parte de motoharu en la espalda fue regresado a la realidad de nuevo  
\- ¡kami-yan! parece que tienes competencia de la buena – comento mientras veía la misma escena que touma  
\- ¡ya déjame en paz kuroko! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas raras!  
\- ¡pero one-sama! – kuroko se quejó - no seas tan fría conmigo, no te acuerdas que antes nos dábamos esos baños tan apasionados  
al escuchar tales palabras de parte de kuroko, touma no pudo evitar escupir su almuerzo  
\- ¡cállate kuroko y déjame ir en paz al baño! – mikoto ruborizada y apenada decidió salir del salón  
\- ¡que le vaya bien one-sama!  
nada más mikoto salió del salón la mirada de kuroko cambio se volvió más seria y fría, los instintos de touma alertaron que se venía un problema de los buenos  
\- ¡kamijo-san! – La mirada de touma cambio - ¿puedo hablar en privado contigo?  
\- claro – touma respondió cortésmente  
después de caminar un rato por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la azotea el apuesto joven pregunto  
\- ¿tu amas a mi one-sama? - touma se sorprendió ante tal pregunta  
\- ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo tan de repente?!  
\- te lo pregunto para estar seguro de algo  
touma recordó que él debía mentir sobre su falsa relación para no generar problemas y sin más preámbulos contesto decidió  
\- ¡sí! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! y ¡sí! ¡La amo!  
\- ¿darías tu vida por ella?  
\- claro que la daría la protegería de este mundo cruel  
\- si es así entonces muere  
la mirada de touma cambio se una decidía a una incrédula como si se preguntara ¿Qué?  
vio como kuroko sacaba de un lugar desconocido una especie de agujas y desaparecía del lugar, a los ojos de touma era demasiado rápido pareciera que se tele transportaba, pues cuando touma reacciono él ya lo tenía del cuello con la mano derecha contra la pared y apuntando las agujas a su cuello  
\- ¡vaya kamijo-san! resultaste ser solo un simio enclenque – kuroko exclamo con una frialdad que le daría miedo a cualquiera - ¿crees que podrás proteger a one-sama con tus habilidades?  
\- ¿qué estás diciendo?  
\- one-sama solo merece estar a mi lado así que solo dedícate a morir por favor  
kamijo touma pensaba que esa era una situación demasiado problemática, pero si algo le había dado su pésima suerte era la capacidad de defenderse de casi cualquier situación  
\- no moriré tan fácil – touma respondió lanzando un golpe rápido al rostro de kuroko que le rozo una mejilla  
\- ¡ya veo! – kuroko exclamo agarrándose la mejilla - así que si tienes algo que mostrar maldito simio  
\- no se de lo que estás hablando, pero si se trata de protegerla te aseguro que hare lo que sea para que ella no sufra – touma hizo una leve pausa y de corazón dijo al joven lo siguiente - te lo diré sin más preámbulos la protegeré a ella y al mundo que la rodea  
la mirada de kuroko cambio a una sorprendida, pero kuroko no era alguien normal  
\- ¡a mí no me engañas! maldito simio tu solo quieres la virginidad de one-sama – touma al escuchar tales cosas quedo en shock - ella es solo mía yo la amo más  
\- ¡pero que estás diciendo degenerado! – touma grito  
\- bueno creo que me deje llevar simio depravado, te quitare a one-sama de una u otra manera y veras que ella será más feliz conmigo  
la mirada de touma cambio de una incrédula a una más tranquila y relajada el observaba como el joven se retiraba del lugar sin decir nada más, pero touma solo pensaba ¡que desgracia! mientras suspiraba, cuando se empezaba a sentir más tranquilo recordó que él había prometido ayudar a mikoto y ese tipo solo quería deshacer la relación de ligera amistad que había formado con ella así que decidió reaccionar rápido  
\- ¡maldito! no digas cosas solo para ti, no te dejare que me quites a mikoto ella es mi novia y de nadie más - touma exclamo  
un aura negra empezó a salir de kuroko y touma penso que había dicho las cosas sin tacto y amabilidad, lo que touma y kuroko no sabían es que había alguien más escuchando la conversación  
\- ¡ese idiota! ¿Que está diciendo? - mikoto pensaba ruborizada  
\- dices que su virginidad te pertenece maldito - kuroko exclamaba  
\- ¡yo no dije eso maldito pervertido!  
mikoto estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando y no aguantaba la vergüenza así que decidió salir de donde se encontraba  
\- ¡kuroko! ¡Ya deja esto! – Grito mikoto  
\- ¡one-sama! – Grito kuroko con un brillo en sus ojos  
\- misaka – touma dijo sorprendido  
\- ¡kuroko! ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y…! - las palabras de mikoto fueron interrumpidas  
\- ¡basta one-sama! – Grito kuroko - no acepto que este simio al que usted llama novio me robe lo que es mío por derecho ¿Usted recuerda la promesa de hace 10 años?  
\- ¿una promesa? – mikoto contesto  
\- aquella promesa de volverme más fuerte para estar a su lado, protegerla y casarme con usted. Me sometí a mucho entrenamiento y a muchas cosas horribles ¡para que usted me cambie por este simio de porquería! One-sama  
touma se sentía menospreciado en ese momento  
\- one-sama que tal si este simio la busca por la fortuna que heredara ¡no puedo aceptarlo! - kuroko cambio su rostro histérico por uno más serio - simio te reto a una pelea a muerte  
\- ¡qué dices kuroko! – mikoto interrumpio  
\- si ganas te puedes quedar con one-sama, pero no creo que eso pase así que morirás de la manera más cruel  
touma trago saliva pero aun así sin dudar el enseguida respondio  
\- ¡acepto!  
mikoto en seguida pensó  
"sucedió lo que no quería que pasara"  
\- te espero después de la escuela en la explanada  
\- ¡kuroko detén esto! - exclamo mikoto con preocupación, pero las palabras no alcanzaron al individuo llamado shirai kuroko y este se retiró  
\- ¡oye misaka! – mikoto volteo - ¿por qué no me dijiste que este tipo era así?  
\- perdóname idiota es solo que vino de manera muy cordial y creí que esta vez no haría nada – mikoto contesto  
\- ¡no te preocupes misaka! – touma intento tranquilizar a mikoto - cuéntame cómo es  
\- pues kuroko para empezar tiene una obsesión muy grande hacia mí, basta mencionar que es bastante hábil y un guardaespaldas muy eficiente, pero si se trata de mi enloquece y mata a todo el que se le atraviese  
touma no pudo evitar tragar saliva nuevamente y pensar en lo que le esperaba  
\- ¿porque aceptaste? estoy segura que si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad se hubiera tranquilizado  
\- acepte porque no me gusta cómo te trata  
\- te das cuenta que es mucho para ti  
\- no pensé en ello, pero hare lo que pueda  
\- no quiero que vayas a perder maldito idiota – mikoto volteo la mirada evitando a touma - no es que me preocupe por ti solo que se podría poner más complicado todo y no quiero que kuroko me siga acosando  
\- descuida misaka no perderé, sabes a veces creo que no eres nada sin….  
el cráneo de kamijo touma se estrelló contra el piso sin terminar su frase  
\- ¡idiota! – mikoto grito mientras se retiraba del lugar  
después de un buen rato en la escuela por fin eran las tres y con ello la salida de las actividades regulares en el centro de la explanada de cierta escuela preparatoria se podía observar a un joven de cabello rojo listo para una pelea  
\- maldito simio así que has venido tienes valor – hablo kuroko  
\- claro después de todo me tengo que lucir en frente de mi novia – touma contesto  
\- ¿novia? One-sama no se rebajaría a eso con una persona como tú  
\- tengo que preguntar algo  
\- ¿qué quieres simio asqueroso?  
\- ¿tú les dijiste a estas personas que pelearíamos?  
se podía observar en el fondo a un buen número de jovencitas del instituto con pancartas y apoyando a su favorito  
\- kamijo-kun tu puedes  
\- kuroko-kun tu eres el mejor  
en el fondo de tal escandalo se podía observar a tsuchimikado y a aogami haciendo todo tipo de apuestas con aquellas jóvenes  
\- ¡vamos amigas! ¿Quién es el que ganara? – motoharu hablo  
\- ¿será el rey del harem o será el niño bonito? – aogami contesto  
las apuestas estaban parejas en todo sentido  
\- ¡no! pero empezaremos cuando esta moneda toque el piso  
touma pensaba que se tendría que esforzar mucho y preparaba sus puños para la pelea. la moneda caía al piso con una gran velocidad cuando el sonido se hizo presente la moneda pego en una superficie dura y la pelea empezó. touma se puso en posición, pero su sorpresa se hizo notar cuando de repente kuroko saco de la nada unas agujas filosas y las aventó contra el  
\- ¿pero qué haces? Touma pregunto  
\- creías que sería tan fácil maldito simio  
\- ¡que desgraciaaaaaaaaaaa!  
touma se dispuso a esquivar aquellas agujas mientras corría hacia la escuela y mikoto solo pensaba en una cosa: que touma se cuidara y estuviera a salvo  
la persecución seguía y touma esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba su oponente él estaba seguro que moriría pues la diferencia de habilidades era abisma él era muy rápido parecía que se tele transportaba  
\- ¡espera! pelea limpio si sigues así es evidente que voy a terminar muriendo  
\- eso es lo que quiero simio pervertido sin duda no violaras a one-sama es tan pura e ingenua que yo voy a ser quien la proteja  
\- ¡ni que proteger! ¡Ni que nada! tú quieres hacerle otras cosas  
\- ¿cómo te atreves? Yo siempre he visto a one-sama desde que éramos niños siempre sola y tímida ¡solo yo puedo entenderla!  
\- ¿no será que la estas subestimando?  
\- ¿qué mierda dices? – kuroko cambio de expresión se veía mas enojado  
\- ¡misaka no es tímida! ella intenta no estar sola, es solo que las cosas no se han dado, ella pone empeño en tener una vida escolar buena, pero la maldad y estupidez de las personas siempre está presente  
\- ¿cómo sé que tú no te estas aprovechando de eso?  
\- no será que eres tu quien se aprovecha  
la expresión de kuroko cambio a una aun mas siniestra  
\- como que yo me aprovecho de one-sama  
"no puede ser ahora todo empeoro ¡que desgracia!" – touma penso  
\- maldito simio te matare lo más lento y dolorosamente como me sea posible, ahora resulta que el simio sabe cómo se siente la princesa  
touma seguía corriendo y esquivando los ataques de kuroko, pero empezaba a pensar que su mala suerte ya estaba empezando a verse en el camino, pues kuroko ya estaba por alcanzarlo él pensaba que iba a morir, pero un tropiezo de su parte durante ese instante hizo que resbalara y fuera a dar contra la ventana haciendo que esta se quebrara kamijo touma con el intento desesperado de no caer alcanzo a agarrar a kuroko e hizo que ambos cayeran desde el segundo piso del edificio, la caída era alta pero por suerte o desgracia la piscina de la escuela se encontraba abajo y ambos cayeron en ella  
el estruendo de la caída fue tan fuerte que las estudiante que habían ido a ver la pelea se habían preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar en ese momento. touma se encontraba saliendo de la piscina junto con un kuroko desmayado  
\- ¿será que no sabía nadar? Touma se preguntó - bueno en todo caso debería cambiarme o me resfriare  
touma disponía a irse, pero no pudo dejar a kuroko en el suelo empapado así que decidió llevarlo con él. en el baño de hombres se preguntaba por qué tanto interés en misaka lo que no sabía es que estaba a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa  
\- este chico me intenta matar y ahora lo estoy ayudando a veces pienso que me paso de buena persona – touma se decía a si mismo mientras desnudaba al chico para que este no se resfriara cuando de repente este abrió los ojos  
\- ¿qué estás haciendo simio asqueroso y pervertido?  
touma desconcertado de aquellas palabras respondió  
\- como que que hago pues intento ayu…  
las palabras de touma se vieron interrumpidas al ver que aquel chico que intentaba ayudar en realidad era una chica muy guapa, a simple vista una chica que no tenía demasiados atributos pero que se veía muy femenina, después de que casi la desnuda la desgracia de touma se ponía en acción de nuevo  
\- ¡que desgracia! - pensó mientras palidecía  
\- simio ya que no puedes quitarle la virginidad a one-sama me la quieres quitar a mí  
\- pero que estas diciendo como iba a saber que eras mujer si tenías el pelo recogido y usabas uniforme de hombre  
\- no creas que no sé cómo son los simios de tu tipo  
mientras kuroko intentaba matar a touma una voz se acercó al vestuario de hombres donde ellos se encontraban  
\- ¿oye idiota dónde estás? Preguntaba una voz detrás de la puerta donde ambos jóvenes se encontraba  
\- ¡que desgracia! hay viene misaka y seguro que los idiotas de aogami y tsuchimikado también  
\- ¡simio pásame mi ropa! – kuroko exclamo tomando la iniciativa de su mala condición, pero al ver que el tiempo no era suficiente para que kuroko se vistiera lo único que touma pudo hacer es empujarla contra un casillero que estaba abierto y esperar a que las personas que se acercaban se fueran  
\- ¿oye idiota estas aquí? – Entro mikoto y la multitud de manera agresiva al vestidor - ¡qué raro creí! ¡que estaría aquí!  
las personas que acompañaban a mikoto y a sus amigos de touma que de manera irónica eran puras mujeres que se preguntaban en donde podrían estar pues ya habían buscado por todos lados. Mientras touma adentro del casillero se moría del pánico  
\- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo maldito? – Susurro kuroko  
\- no teníamos opción, si todos ellos nos veían así esto se iba a poner más feo  
\- aunque no lo quiera admitir, tienes razón no quiero que one-sama piense mal de mí  
\- ¡lo siento! – touma intento disculparse  
después de un rato de estar preguntándose donde se encontrarían ambos llego una compañera del salón a donde se encontraban mikoto y las demás  
\- ¡oigan no está en el vestidor de mujeres! ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué buscamos en ese lugar?  
tsuchimikado para liberar la tención de las mujeres y mikoto, decidió hacer algo  
\- oye misaka-chan no crees que deberías decirle la razón por la que la mandaste a ese lugar o ¿prefieres que lo haga yo?  
a mikoto le daba igual que se enteraran o no de la verdad de kuroko, pero igual decidió decirlo  
\- es porque shirari kuroko es mujer  
la clase entera que seguía la pelea había quedado atónita ante tales palabras de mikoto  
\- ¿cómo es que sabias que ella era chica? Pregunto mikoto a motoharu  
\- ¡mmm! ¡No lo sé! solo lo creí posible - el amablemente respondió  
en el casillero touma se estaba dando de golpes en la cabeza por aquellas palabras que había escuchado de misaka, pero de inmediato dedico su atención a kuroko  
\- eres mujer, pero te gusta misaka y llevabas uniforme de chico ¿cómo es posible?  
\- ¡maldito simio! mi genero no es impedimento para sentir amor hacia one-sama y por mi uniforme solo me equivoque de bolsa y me traje el de chico, la verdad me dio igual ponérmelo lo único que quería era volver a ver a one-sama  
\- ¡ahhhh! no me vengas con tonterías si hubiera sabido que eras mujer estas cosas no hubieran pasado  
\- ya no importa si one-sama me ve de esta manera juro que te voy a matar  
touma se sentía amenazado, pero eso se le iba a quitar cuando vio como shirai derramo lagrimas touma se sentía atónito ante tal reacción  
\- ¿qué te pasa?  
\- es que no puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de protegerla de alguien como tú, yo dije que estaría a su lado por siempre y que protegería su hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo tuve el descaro de no cumplir mi objetivo, hoy no tengo el derecho de estar al lado de ella  
kamijo touma se empezó a sentir raro pues la shirai que había conocido no era la misma que estaba llorando en ese momento el sintió que quería protegerla de igual manera como se lo había prometido a mikoto, pero no es que le gustara shirai si no que en realidad kamijo touma no le gusta ver llorar a nadie  
\- ¡sabes! creo que no deberías sentirte mal por lo que acaba de pasar te aseguro que hare algo para que quedes bien con misaka  
\- ¿de verdad?  
la atmosfera se había tornado de una manera ridículamente atractiva, pues al estar en un casillero mojados semidesnudos y hablando de esa manera era definitivamente una situación que no terminaría bien, pero algo en el interior de shirai kuroko reacciono  
\- ¡¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! Piensa en one-sama, piensa en one-sama, piensa en one-sama, piensa en one-sama, piensa en one-sama  
\- shirai ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen tú y misaka?  
\- ¡no seas atrevido maldito!  
Después de un rato de estar callados la chica comenzó a hablar  
\- one-sama y yo nos conocemos desde los cinco años, mi papa es el guardaespaldas de su papa y vicepresidente de su empresa así que desde chicas jugábamos juntas, pero un día unos bandidos de otra empresa quisieron raptarla mientras jugábamos y yo no pude hacer nada para defenderla quise seguirla, pero tampoco pude – otro silencio se hizo presente - mi papa y la agencia se movilizaron y lograron rescatarla, pero desde ese día jure que daría mi vida por ella y le pedí a mi papa que me entrenara hace tiempo renuncia a ser una chica para poder superar el difícil entrenamiento  
\- así que renunciaste a ser una chica creo que eso es un desperdicio ya que no tendrías problemas en tener una vida buena ya que eres muy linda  
\- ¡pe… pe… pero que estás diciendo! ¡Maldito simio pervertido!  
touma sonreía de manera sincera y shirai no podía verlo de frente, cuando sin darse cuenta la puerta de aquel casillero se abrió para dejar ver a los jóvenes que estaban ahí. mikoto palideció  
ante tal escena y touma solo pudo observar como un par de rayos salían de su cabeza  
\- ¡qué desgraciaaaaaaaa! - Touma perdió la conciencia  
después de arreglar el malentendido de parte de shirai y touma las cosas se tranquilizaron shirai ya medio vestida y touma aun con el cráneo partido en el suelo contestaba las preguntas de misaka  
\- ¿así que creías que también era chico?  
\- si  
\- y ¿querías cambiarle la ropa para que no se resfriara?  
\- así es  
\- ¡está bien! ¡Supongamos que te creo! y bien en que termino su ridícula pelea  
el lugar tomo un silencio incomodo, pero shirai rompería esa incomodidad  
\- déjame decirte simio, aún no has ganado la virginidad de one-sama yo aún peleare por ella, pero por el momento te dejare en paz y dejare que la cuides, pero si llego a ver que intentas violarla te matare en ese instante  
\- ¡claro como digas! Pero no te preocupes que yo la cuidare con mi vida  
la mirada de mikoto se ruborizo ante tales palabras. lo cierto es que touma ya había comprendido que shirai era sobreprotectora y que a pesar de expresarse de esa manera en realidad se preocupaba por su one-sama como ella le llamaba  
\- ¡hey kami-yan! dice komoe-sensei que vayas a la sala de profesores al parecer cuando caíste de la ventana los vidrios rotos cayeron en la piscina y ahora se tiene que lavar  
\- ¡que desgracia! nos vemos misaka debo de irme  
después de que touma se retirara del lugar otro silencio se hizo presente, pero de igual manera se desvaneció de manera rápida  
\- a decir verdad yo perdí one-sama, ese simio me dijo que la subestimaba y que en realidad usted es capaz de hacer cosas que yo no creí que haría  
\- ¡ese idiota!  
\- ciertamente one-sama desde que era pequeña aun cuando paso por eso, intentaba de manera desesperada conseguir amigos – la mirada de kuroko se enfocó en el cielo - creer y proteger ya veo que ese simio tiene una personalidad extraña, a propósito one-sama ¿por qué creyeron que era hombre?  
\- ¿porque será tonta? – la expresión de mikoto ya demostraba paz  
al día siguiente la clase o al menos los hombres que no habían estado en la pelea no se esperaban lo estaba a punto de suceder  
\- ¿quién es esa belleza?  
\- ¿será otra estudiante transferida?  
\- ¡qué alegría!  
la cara de kuroko demostraba fastidio  
\- one-sama estos hombres me ven de manera asquerosa ¡es repugnante!  
\- kuroko no seas paranoica te ves muy bien  
\- ¿tanto como para que one-sama me dé su virginidad?  
\- de nuevo con eso, eres chica ya deberías de dejar de acosarme  
\- el sexo no es impedimento para nuestro amor, además que hay de malo con quererla para mi solita  
\- ¡por cierto kuroko! ya deja eso de que prometiste cuidar deberías de vivir más tu vida además ya ni me acuerdo de eso  
\- one-sama como puede olvidarse de la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas y le declare mi amor  
\- ¡ya deja eso kuroko! no deberías de mantenerlo con tanta determinación  
\- ¡imposible one-sama!  
\- eso fue hace diez años ya no me acuerdo, pero sabes me siento aliviada  
\- ¡one-sama!  
\- ¡mira! te regalo este par de listones para que se vean mejor con tu uniforme  
\- ¡one-sama! ¡La amo! este regalo lo atesorare hasta el final de mis días  
touma se acercaba al salón pues estaba castigado haciendo trabajo voluntariado pues su gracia de la ventana no se iba a pagar sola  
\- ¡ohh! ¡Te vez muy bien kuroko!  
\- ¡ehhhhh! pero que dices simio pervertido  
después del termino de clase cuando kuroko se disponía a salir de la escuela se preguntó  
\- ¿acaso será que one-sama ya no se acuerda de la promesa de hace diez años? - Kuroko decidió caminar mientras ella sola se contestaba la pregunta mientras sonreia - ¡eso espero! que no quiero que otro se robe su virginidad

**.**

.  
.

**bueno este ha sido el nuevo capítulo después de casi cuatro meses sin subir nada, pero lo vuelvo a decir una disculpa las cosas en mi vida están un poco des ordenadas para los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores sabrán que mi mama falleció hace un año y nos quedamos huérfanos como soy el mayor se supone que debería de ser el que pusiera el ejemplo pero no es asi, asi que busco algo mejor y en ese camino pierdo mucho tiempo espero poder subir más seguido, pues como dije planeo terminarlo y no dejarlo a medias  
espero sigan leyendo y gracias por su apoyo a mis pocos lectores  
**

**Ahora el deader te escucha 3))))  
****netokastillo: gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por la larga espera pero las razones ya las explique arriba saludos**

**Guest: por desgracia no planeo meter más chicas en la historia pues al menos para mí la historia con cuatro mujeres era más interesante que con el montón que salieron después  
pero espero poder llenar tus expectativas con lo que planeo hacer después**

**onilink500: que bueno poco a poco se ira poniendo más interesante y como solo es una adaptación yo calculo que habrá 12 o 13 caps. Así que ya mero viene lo bueno**

**Bueno ya les deje el cap. espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen un review  
**

"**CHAOSIN"**


End file.
